Battle of the Bands
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: Lucy, Erza, Levy and Juvia are in a girl band. Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel and Gray are in a boy band. When the two bands meet the two leaders don't hit off, but the others do. So what will happen on the world tour they have to go on together?
1. In your dreams boy

**Summary**: Lucy, Erza, Levy and Juvia are in a girl band. Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel and Gray are in a boy band. When the two bands meet the two leaders don't hit off, but the others do. So what will happen on the world tour they have to go on together?

"In Your Dreams Boy"

Lucy's POV

_Breathe in, breath out. Breathe in, breath out. _I was trying my best to meditate before our show. Then Levy burst in.

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan!"

"Yes?" I snapped out of the daze I was slowly drifting in.

"We are up next!"

"Then get everyone ready." I guess I wasn't going to get my five minutes of peace and quiet.

As the four girls gathered backstage, I spoke up. "Ok, we have been practicing for two years for a chance of worldwide fame. Let's now let it slip now!"

"Yes."

"Yah Lu-chan!"

"Juvia agrees with Lucy."

"Then let's do this." I whispered, as I heard the last band finish.

Normal POV

"Now introducing the band the band you have all been waiting for… Everyone please welcome… IN YOUR DREAMS BOY!" the announcer said as the four girls ran on stage with screaming fans in the backround.

"Hey everyone!" The blonde girl in the front picked up the mike, "I am Lucy, the leader of this amazing group, and also the singer, that is Erza on the drums," Erza waved at the audience who were shouting their heads off. "… Juvia on the bass, and Levy on the guitar. Hope you guys enjoy what we have in store for you."

Lucy looked back at the band behind her, "Ready you guys?" The team gave her thumbs up, "Then Erza if you can do the honors."

"One, two. One, two, three…" Erza shouted and slammed down on the drums.

**(Lucy- Bold)**

_"__**You know the bed feels warmer**_

**_Sleeping here alone_**

**_You know I dream in color_**

**_And do the things I want_  
**

_**You think you've got the best of me**_

_**Think you've had enough the last laugh**_

_**Bet you think that everything good is gone**_

_**Think you left me broken down**_

_**Think that I'd come running back**_

_**Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong**__**"**_

_Lucy was wearing a black leather jacket with torn jeans and a tube top. _**  
**

_"__**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

**_Stand a little taller_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_**

**_Footsteps even lighter_**

**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone****  
**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**__**"**_

_With those words Lucy turned to one of the dancers behind her, and draped herself over him, singing to him and pretending he was the one who dumped her. _

_"__**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**_

_**They told you I was moving on, over you**_

**You didn't think that I'd come back**

**I'd come back swinging**

**You tried to break me, but you see"**

Lucy sneered at the dancer who tried to get away form her.

**"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger"**

Lucy jumped to the middle of the stage, and started jumping up and down with her fist in the air.

"**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone****  
**

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone****  
**

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**

**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**

**You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning**

**In the end****  
****I'm not alone"**

With the ending of the song the crowd went wild. The local band was known for being badass and the each of the girls separately was known for not taking shit from anybody. The whole audience thought that this song fit perfectly for the group and expected something like this from them.

"Thanks everyone.. And for our next song…"

**(Lucy – bold, **_Everyone else – Italics_**)**

"**Days like this I want to drive away **

**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**

**You chewed me up and spit me out**

**Like I was poison in your mouth**

**You took my light, you drained me down**

**That was then and this is now"**

Lucy walked across the stage hips swining.

"**Now look at me"**

She presented herself to the camera's that were going off at the speed of light.

"**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"**

Lucy shook her finger at the audience.

"**Throw your sticks and stones**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"**

The girl sung as she put her hands over her heart.

**"I just wanna throw my phone away**

**Find out who is really there for me**

**You ripped me off, your love was cheap**

**Was always tearing at the seams**

**I fell deep and you let me drown**

**But that was then and this is now,  
Now look at me**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and stones**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"**

**Now look at me, I'm sparkling**

**A firework, a dancing flame**

**You won't ever put me out again**

**I'm glowing, oh woah oh"**

Lucy took off an imaginary ring and threw it at the audience

"**So you can keep the diamond ring**

**I never liked them anyway**

**In fact you can keep everything**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Except for me  
**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no **_(away from me)_

**Throw your sticks and stones**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"  
**

**This is the part of me, no, **_(away from me)_

**This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no**

**Throw your sticks and stones**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"_

The audience again went wild. "In your dreams boy", the band, was famous all around the US, and this performance decided if they got the world tour contract or not.

After another couple songs, the concert finished and the girls when off stage to meet up with their manager Mirajane Straus.

"Girls, that was amazing! The sponsor just went up to me a couple of minutes ago and…"

"Yes?" all the girls looked at Mira expectantly.

"We got the tour!"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" four exited girls were heard backstage screaming their head off!

"When do we leave?" asked Lucy

"Tomorrow. There is a private plane waiting for us. The first stop is San Francisco… Oh, and girls?"

"Yes Mira?"

"You guys will be doing the tour with the boy band, "The Dragon Princes'.""

Another exited scream was heard backstage.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, and I have to say that I don't own Fairy Tail or the songs… **

**Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's and the song Stronger is by Kelly Clarkson and Part of Me is by Katy Perry**


	2. The Dragon Princes

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews and such! I am so happy you guys liked it! So here is the next chappy!**

Introducing "The Dragon Princes'"

Natsu's POV

The moment we all have been waiting for. Our concert and chance to go on a world tour with another band like us.

"Hey, flame-brain." Gray our bassist, walked in on my work out.

"What is it Ice-prick?"

"Guess who the band we are going on tour with is?"

"Who?"

"The girls form "In your dreams boy""

"No way!" That last comment froze me in the middle of a sit-up, "THE "In your dreams boy"? As in the famous girl band?"

"The ones and only."

"Then get the guys ready for this concert. We gotta confirm that contract!" _Or else the guys will kill me, because they all got crushes on them _I thought to me_. _And with those words I left the room to take a shower.

Normal POV

With the guys gathered backstage and ready to go, the announcer started speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, guys, and all you girls out there in the crowd, please welcome, the band you have all been waiting for… THE DRAGON PRINCES!" and with those words Natsu and the rest of the band members walked out onto the stage.

Natsu, the leader picked up the microphone. "Hey everyone! I am Natsu, leader of this more then awesome group, and also lead singer. Behind me is Jellal on the drums, Gajeel on the guitar and Gray on bass. Hope you guys enjoy what we got on the playlist for you today.. Especially the girls out there." He smiled is charming grin at the audience, and looked back at Jellal, "Would you do the honors?"

"One, two. One two three" and with those words Jellal slammed the drums.

**(Bold – Natsu, **_Italics – Everyone else_**)**

"**There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl****  
****Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world****  
****You walk my way, oh God it's so frustrating.******

**So why do I disappear when you come near,****  
****It makes me feel so small,****  
****Why do I blow my lines, most every time,****  
****Like I've got no chance at all,****"**

By the end of the first verse Natsu scrunched up for effect, and with the next line stuck the superman pose with one fist in the air.****

"**If I could be your superman,****  
****I'd fly you to the stars and back again.****  
****'cause every time you touch my hand,****  
****you feel my powers running through your veins.****  
****But I can only write this song,****  
****And tell you that I'm not that strong.****  
****'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am,"**

"_ohh yeah, deladum, delai,_**"**

In this pause, Gajeel took a step and played his solo. After his solo he winked at the fans (who went crazy) and gave Natsu the lead again.****

"**It ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel,****  
****Each time, that I try, it gets a little more unreal,****  
****You say my name, oh God I can't stop shaking******

**So why do I disappear when you come near,****  
****It makes me feel so small,****  
****If I could read your mind,****  
****Girl would I find, any trace of me at all.****"**

Natsu looked at the audience with a questioning gaze and then struck his Superman pose again.****

"**If I could be your superman,****  
****I'd fly you to the stars and back again.****  
****'cause everytime you touch my hand,****  
****you feel my powers running through your veins.****  
****But I can only write this song,****  
****And tell you that I'm not that strong.****  
****Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am"**

"_ladadadi,Yeah woahhhh, woahhh, _

_yeah, babadadadiii woahhh, woahh"  
_

Natsu ran up to the edge of the stage and high fived fans in the audience who were jumping up and down. Then again he stuck his superman pose.

**"****If I could be a superman,****  
****I'd fly you to the stars and back again.****  
****'Cause every time you touch my hand,****  
****I feel my powers running through your veins.****  
****But I can only write this song,****  
****And tell you that I'm not that strong.****  
****'cause I'm no supermaaaan, **_**ohhh**_**  
****I hope you like me as I am."******

"_Ladum, deladum, delai..."_

The fans, especially the girls went crazy. All of them, every single girl would have killed to even go on one date with one of the hot guys from the band.

"And now for our next song…." Natsu smiled and started tapping his foot.

" **Breakin' my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game.  
A breakin' my back just to know your name.  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss.  
'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this.  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight.  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight."**

This was one of Natsu's favorite songs, because almost the same thing happened to him, and so he really got into the song. With the next line he looked at the audience and shrugged. ****

"Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential.

Ready let's roll onto something new.  
Takin' it's toll then I'm leaving without you.  
'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this.  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight.  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight."

"_A rushing, rushing around" _the rest of the band sung along with Natsu.****

"Pace yourself for me.  
I said maybe, baby, please.  
But I just don't know now.  
When all I want to do is try."

"_A rushing, rushing around"_****

"Somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential."

"_A rushing, rushing around_****

_**Somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential.  
**_**  
**_A rushing, rushing around" _

Natsu finished the song with his hands over his heart. Everyone went wild again. Then everyone went quiet as some busboy ran on stage and whispered something in Natsu's ear.

As the busboy left, the singer grinned from ear to ear. "I have just been informed that, our world tour has been confirmed!" Everyone, even the band members cheered at those news. "Our first concert will be in San Francisco, and I believe all the major TV networks will be showing it live, so tune in, and join us! Oh, and also, we will be performing with the girls from the band In Your Dreams Boy, so if you like them, you should totally tune in next week." And with a wave of their hand the band left the stage.

Their manager, Freed Justine, walked up to the celebrating boys. "Hey, boys!"

"Ya?" They all turned around.

"Congrats and also.."

"Yes?" Natsu looked at the manager.

"We have to leave now. The other band is supposed to meet us at the Death City airport in about an hour and a half, so in the bus now!"

"Got it boss!" And with those words, everyone piled onto the bus, and drove away.

**A/N: So how do you like it? I do not own the songs… The first one is Supermand by Joe Brooks, and the second one is Somebody Told Me by The Killers. **

**So… Review and I would love any song suggestions now that you know both of the bands styles! **


	3. The fated meeting! And now Lucy's pissed

**A/N: I never thought that this fanfic would be so popular! It got more faves then my **_Friends v Best Friends _**NaLu fanific! Anyways… ENJOY! **

Lucy POV

The band was late. God, she was pissed now. It was twenty minutes after takeoff time, and the band that they were supposed to tour with was late.

_I need coffee. _"MIRA! I am going to the nearest Starbucks shop and getting myself coffee. I have my phone with me so text me when the idiots from the other band arrive!" I shouted at our manager, and ran out of the private plane.

As I jogged through the airport searching for the nearest Starbucks, I wondered who will be the band. Mirajane wouldn't tell us, and it wasn't announced on TV like we were, and no one posted anything about this online. _There. _I spotted a Starbucks stand.

"A grande skim caramel macchiato iced." I told the lady at the register.

"Your name?"

"Lucy"

"Ok, it will be ready in a couple of moments."

After a couple of minutes passed, I heard my name being called. As I when to pick my coffee up, someone bumped into me. Coffee flew all over my favorite Ed Hardy tee-shirt.

"Look where you are going! You made me spill my coffee." The guy who spilled coffee all over me glared at me.

"_I _made you spill _your _coffe? You were the one who wasn't looking where he was going!" I snapped back and turned away. I was fuming mad! _How dare, some low life, (with pink hair!), ruin my only gift from my mother, and then blame me! Ugh! The people in this world!_

As I made my way back to the plane, with my macchiato in my hand, I felt people starring at me, and my poor ruined top. I didn't want their pity, I wanted them to learn!

When I got back on the plain, everyone looked at me waiting for an explanation. I waved at them, signaling that I'll tell them later, and went in the back to change. I put on another top, not one of my favorites this time, and stepped out of the bathroom, then I saw the pink haired idiot form before.

"You!" I shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Natsu's POV

_God damn this tour! _We were late for our plane, and didn't eat breakfast because of the stupid traffic! I spotted a Starbucks shop, and called over to our manager and my friends, "Guys, you go on, I wanna get me a coffee. I need _something _to go on!"

"Ok. Just hurry up!" Freed shouts at me. "We are late as it is!"

I ran over and ordered a caramel frapuchino. As I took the first sip, I backed up and ran strait into a running girl. My coffee flew and so did my imaginary breakfast. I turned around pissed at the person who made me waste my money and my precious time. "Look where you are going! You made me spill my drink!" I shouted at the girl who was now glaring daggers at me. I am guessing it is because of her top. _Big deal!_ I thought _She'll get over it. _

The girl gave a glare that would reduce any person to a pile of ash. "_I _made you spill _your _coffee?" she shouted, "You were the one who wasn't looking where he was going!" I was about to retort, but she was already running somewhere. She'll get over it.

When I got back to the group, they already found the plane we were supposed to be on, and were just about to go in.

"I'm back! What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Freed snapped at me, "Just get on the plane."

As I walked in to the private plane, I noticed the glares we were getting from the group of girls that were already there. _It isn't our fault that we were late! Blame the traffic. _Then out of the back a familiar girl walked out.

"You," She shouted pointing at me, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Normal POV.

"Mira! What is this stranger doing on our plane?" Lucy looked to her manager for an explanation why was this rude, idiot on her plane.

"Lucy, girls, meet the dragon princes and their manager Freed Justine. They will be doing the tour with us." Beside Natsu appeared Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal.

"Nice to meet you. I am Erza"

"Juvia is pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hey! I am Levy!"

"Hmpf! Why do I have to share MY plane with an idiot who ruined my only gift from mom?"

"Hey! I am Natsu." Natsu introduced himself ignoring the pouting blonde. "This is Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal. Nice to meet you guys! We, well not me but the other three guys, are really big fans."

Mira smiled at the boys, "Come in, come in, and make yourselves comfortable. We will be taking off in a couple of minutes." Mira left the main cabin and popped her head into the pilot's cabin, "Take off." Then she smiled at Freed, "How about we talk in the back and make plans for the tour? We'll leave the bands to socialize."

As the two managers left, Lucy decided to take the duty of host on her. "Hey, guys." She looked at the poor boys who were just standing awkwardly in a corner, "Sit down. Then say your name, what you play, and …" she thought about it for a minute, "your favorite song. Then we will do the same thing."

Jellal went first, "Hi, I am Jellal. I play the drums and my favorite song… is probably "I'd lie" by Taylor Swift." Erza nodded in approval.

"I'm Gajeel. I play the guitar, and my favorite song is "Somebody told me" by the killers."

Natsu snorted at the guy, "Yah, because the situation that is in the song, is now in your life."

"Shut up, flame-freak." Gajeel blushed, slightly. Levy giggled at his reaction.

"My turn, I am Gray," the guy waved at the group of girls, "I play the bass, and my favorite song is "Not Afraid" by Eminem."

"Cool," Juvia looked at the dark haired boy, "That's one of my favorites too!" She smiled.

"I am Natsu…" Natsu started but Lucy cut him off.

"No one cares. I already did research on you, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu was taken back. This was the first time that a girl strait out rejected him. Maybe he did do something wrong. He was about to apologize, but Lucy again cut him off.

"You guys said you were fans of ours?"

"Yep!" The Jellal answered for the three of them that were fans.

"So you know what type of songs we do. How about you guys play a song or something to get an idea of what you guys do. We have all the instruments set up." Lucy pointed behind her, and the boys saw a state-of-the-art sound system, with everything set up and plugged in.

"Sure!" Gray looked at the singer who was deep in thought. "Hey Natsu, what do you want to do?"

"How about "Glad you came"?"

"Sure." Gray smirked at the girls and ran over to his instrument.

Natsu got up and walked over to the mic. "Guys, begin."

Everyone started playing and Natsu began

(**Bold Natsu **_Everyone in the band)_

"**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**  
**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**  
**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**  
**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now**  
**Now I'll take you by the hand**  
**Hand you another drink**  
**Drink it if you can**  
**Can you spend a little time,**  
**Time is slipping away,**  
**Away from us so stay,**  
**Stay with me I can make,**  
**Make you glad you came"**

_"The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came"_

**"You cast a spell on me, spell on me**  
**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**  
**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**  
**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now**  
**Now I'll take you by the hand**  
**Hand you another drink**  
**Drink it if you can**  
**Can you spend a little time,**  
**Time is slipping away,**  
**Away from us so stay,**  
**Stay with me I can make,**  
**Make you glad you came"**

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

**I'm glad you came**  
**So glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**

**The sun goes down**  
**The stars come out**  
**And all that counts**  
**Is here and now**  
**My universe will never be the same**  
**I'm glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came"**

Natsu bowed as he finished, and noticed Lucy sitting in a chair, with headphones on, and typing away on her computer. He didn't know why, but he felt kind of sad that she didn't listen.

Lucy stood up, and looked at the group, "We arrive in San Francisco in 10 minutes."

**A/N: R&R please! And the second R stands for review so click that damn button, so say what you think!**

**The song is "Glad You Came" by The Wanted. **


	4. Well that explains a lot!

**A/N: Well I am sooo happy that I got this many reviews and Faves! It even has more then most of my other stories put together! Please check out fairytailreview .webs .com, but other then that… ENJOY! **

Normal POV

Both the bands were so lucky that Mira-Jane ordered a private lane and screening, for Lucy's plane. The two semi-famous bands didn't have to go through the trouble of paparazzi and fans. As soon as the group got out at the SFO Airport., they were met by a flight attendant, who checked their passports and they were immediately escorted into the back of a limo. Mira-Jane and Freed got their own.

Half an hour later, they rolled into Fairmont, the single most expensive hotel in the city. It was about 3:30 in the afternoon, and Mira booked 10 tower suite rooms, that were to be blocked off to any tourists and fans. Lucy dropped off her stuff in her suite, and decided to take advantage of the work-out facility, down in the basement.

"Levy-chan!" She called out, opening her friend's room. "I am going down to the gym, in the basement! I'll meet you and the others at dinner, down in the restaurant."

"Of course! See you Lu-chan!" Levy shouted at Lucy who was already going down the hall to the elevator. "Ok, she is …gone! What did you guys wanted to know again?" the four boys from the dragon princes came out of her room.

Natsu looked at Levy, "We, well, I wanted to know why was she so upset about that top that I spilled coffee on, and why she is still ignoring me, and treating the other guys like… shit?"

Levy sighed, "You guys heard the comment about that top being a gift from her mother?"

The guys nodded, and sat down on the couch.

"And did you guys hear the "MY airplane" part too?"

"Yep."

"Then I think I should start form the beginning. Do you guys know Lucy's last name?" she looked at the boys already knowing the answer would be no, "Well, it is Heartfilia." All four boys stared at the bluenette.

"You are joking right?"

"Nope. She is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Judo and Layla Heartfilia, and heir to the Heartfilia Industries and co. The thing is, is that top was given to her by her mother when she was born. Her mom died shortly after, and Lucy was left alone with her dad, who started growing crazy after Layla's death. When Lucy was fifteen, she ran away, and met up with us in Death City, she got a boyfriend, a job, finished school, and then her boyfriend betrayed her to her dad. The douchebag told Judo where Lucy was, took the reward, and disappeared. When Lucy was brought back home, her dad apologized, but Lucy still left the house, and came back to Death City. She lived with me for a while, and we met up with Erza and Juvia, but that point. We have all been dumped by jerk boyfriends by that time and decided to start a band. Angry Girl style suited us well, and we hit off. After our first contract, Lucy's dad gave her the plane as a present. She decided to give it to the band, and now we use it for tours and such. We never did well on busses. By that point I think you know what happened from then on. We got lucky, and then we got famous."

Levy laughed at the boys who were staring at her, "You should have seen the looks on my ex-boyfriends face, when I told him that I am now famous and I wasn't going to crawl back to him. But anyways, that is her story, so don't judge her too harshly. Her mother was, well, the only way out of this crazy world for her. That top was pretious to her because it was her anchor to her mother, and you Natsu" she pointed an accusing finger at the boy, who was now regretting every thought about Lucy, "ruined it! I expect an apology form you to her! Or else you will end up like the last band that tried to do a tour with us, penniless and stripped of their fame." All the guys looked at Levy in horror, "But that is a story for another time! Now get out of my room!" The small bookworm pushed the four boys who were now lying on her suite couch, off the couch and into the hall.

Natsu's POV.

_God, I didn't know that her story was that sad, _I was still thinking about what Levy told me about Lucy and that top I spilled my coffee on. _I really regret what I said then. _I decided to apologize to Lucy at dinner. I took a shower and put on a clean shirt. I noticed then that it was already 7 pm. I hurried down to the lobby where I found the restaurant and our table for 10. The only spot was next to Lucy, who was currently giving me a death stare that could turn a Siberian tiger to a cowering little mouse.

We all sat down, ordered and started talking about a lot of nothing. We were all just chatting away, then I decided that it was time.

"Lucy?" I whispered, "Luce, I am sorry for what I did and said at the Starbucks. I really didn't mean to be so rude, and I, well, was really nervous meeting you guys and I hoped that coffee would calm me down."

Lucy looked at me, her eyes softening a bit when she saw that I meant every word. "It's OK, I accept your apology." She smiled a bit at me, and continued eating.

I felt a huge mountain lift off my chest when she said those words. _She forgave me! Thank God!. _

After dinner, I decided to talk to her, get to know her better.

As I walked into her suite, I saw her sitting at her desk writing something. "Hey, Luce!" I called out.

She turned around, "What is it with the nickname Natsu?"  
"Aren't we friends now?"

"Doesn't mean you can call me Luce."

"Sorry then." I looked at her, "Look I came to get to know you better. You were ignoring me, and I have met and talked to everyone in your band, got to know them. So it is your turn. So tell me about yourself."

"I am a girl."

"I got that far."

"I am eighteen."

"I am too."

"My mom died when I was born."

"I never knew my mom, I don't even know if she is alive or not right now."

"Oh," Lucy looked at me with sad eyes. I didn't want her sad.

"Hey, what were you doing at your desk?" I looked at the papers that were scattered on the desk. I started going over there.

"No, no, no!" she ran over, and grabbed the papers, "Don't you dare touch those."

I grabbed them from her hands walked over to the balcony and started to read. "Dear Lucy, this is your mommy's letter… You mom writes to you? I thought you said you didn't have a mom?" I turned to face her, and I was surprised to see her in my face hand reaching for the papers. I jerked and the papers were ripped out of my hand by the wind that was blowing from the ocean.

Lucy looked at the papers flying away with tears in her eyes. Then she turned to me, "Get out." She whispered to me.

"Look. Luce, I am really sorry…"

"Get out." She said louder this time pointing towards the door.

"Luce.. I am really sorry!"

"I SAID GET OUT!" The girl pushed me out her door and slammed the door in my face. "And don't you dare even try to talk to me!" I heard through the door.

Other doors in the wing opened up. "I think all of you better come in." Levy gestured at all of band members and the managers. "I'll explain."

Lucy's POV

That bastard. That selfish, uncaring, arrogant bastard. Does he even know what it is like to watch your own father succumb to greed, and madness? "Mama," I whispered after the letters that I could see floating away through the sky scrapers of San Francisco. "Why? Why? Did he have to touch those letters?" I just had gotten them from dad, as a gift for my eighteenth birthday. I didn't even read them yet.

I remembered what it said on the package.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Your mom wrote these for you. She knew she was going to die, and she told me to give these to you on your eighteenth birthday. I have to say that both she and I loved and love you very much._

_Love,_

_Your Father. _

I cried when I fist saw that letter. _He loves me_, I thought. I was so happy. I just finished the first letter, before Natsu came in and interrupted me.

I ran into my suite bedroom, and jumped on the bed crying. I fell asleep after a while. I woke up to the sound of knocking. 

"Lu-chan? Lu-chan are you alright?"

"I am fine Levy-chan. Can I skip the city tour? I'll be ready for tonight's concert, but I just don't want to go to see the city right now."

"Ok. I really hope you feel better Lu-chan." Levy said through the door and left.

I sat up on my bed and looked at my self in the mirror. I was a mess. My eyes were red and puffy with bags under them, my hair looks like it just came out of a clothes drier, and I slept in yesterdays clothing.

I got up and dialed room service. "Hello… Yes this is Lucy. I would like to order breakfast. A mozzarella and tomato omelet with a side of bacon and a glass of orange juice. That will be all thank you. Mh, yes, please put it on my account. Have a good day too."

When my breakfast arrived, I ate it slowly, bite by bite. I really didn't want to eat, but I knew that I had to. After I finished I went and took a long soak in the hot tub that was in my bathroom. After I got out, I took a quick shower, and looked at the clock. It was 1 pm already.

I quickly got dressed, pt on some make-up, and did my hair. I grabbed my keys and purse and was reaching for my phone to call a taxi. I was late for lunch with my friends, a ritual type thing we did before every show. As I ran out the door of the lobby I saw my taxi pull up. "To the Millennium restaurant downtown please." And the taxi sped off.

When I got to the restaurant a few minutes later, I was wearing sunglasses and a gigantic floppy hat so no one would recognize me except for the girls. I saw them, and their private booth, and sat down, pulling off my hat and sunglasses at the same time. "So how was the tour?" I looked at my three best friends who were now staring openly at me.

"The tour was fine, but tell us how are you?" Erza looked at me with concern.

"I am fine."

"Natsu told us about the letters. You know he is really sorry right?" Levy looked at me hopeful that I would, I don't know, forgive him.

"Do not say his name in my presence. To me that person no longer exists. What he did is unforgivable. The end of story. Now let's talk about the concert. Where was it to be held again?"

"It will be held in Golden Gate Park at the open air theater in front of the DeYoung museum. We saw it today on our tour…." Levy started drowning about the amazing museum and the rest of that stuff. We ordered, we ate, we talked, and then it was time for the concert.

**So guys what did you think? I live near San Fran so all the small city details are true. Otherwise please R&R and the second R stand for Review… SO PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON! **


	5. San Fran Concert part 1

**OMG! I GOT 30 REVIEWS AND 34 ALERTS ON THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE AMAZING! This chapter is dedicated to all you people who cheered me on from the first chapter! **

Lucy's POV

I was getting ready in the back of the amphitheater, where a tent type ting was set up for make up and clothes. As a couple of girls did my make up, I was running through the lyrics of the songs we were going to sing.

_Breathe in… Breathe out. _I had to be strong for the next hour. I heard the opening band, finish and cheers go wild, as the announcer went up on the stage.

"Lu-chan, come on lets go!" I heard Levy whisper. I got out of my tent and walked over to the edge of the stage.

"Did everyone enjoy that last song?" The announcer ask the crowd, "I know I did, but now I am very lucky to introduce the reason all of you are here.. These girls are here on their world tour, and this is their first stop… Give it up for… IN YOUR DREAMS BOY!"

Me and the rest of the band ran on stage. I grabbed the mic. "Hey everyone! I am so glad that you guys are here. We have two songs for you this evening. Hope you enjoy them."

I put down the large microphone, and turned on the small one that was attached to my ear. "Ready girls?" I shouted behind me, and when they gave all a thumbs up Erza hit the drums.

**Bold – Lucy, **_Italics – Everyone in the band._

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly_

**I wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away  
Trying to forgive you for abandoning me  
Praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
Angel away, yeah strange in a way  
Maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become Neo when they're aiming at me  
Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just summising  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire  
**

I pounded my fist up in to the air with each "higher"

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly_

**Everybody wanna try to box me in  
Suffocating every time it locks me in  
Paint their own pictures then they crop me in  
But I will remain where the top begins  
Cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined  
I am not fly, I am levitation  
I represent an entire generation  
I hear the criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near  
So we become alive in a time of fear  
And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare  
Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
Such a heavy burden placed upon me  
But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's  
**  
_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly_  
_  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win_

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly**

"To fly…." I finished the song, and looked at the cheering crowd. "I am glad you liked that you guys, now our next song."

**Bold Lucy, **_Italics- Everyone else_

**You say that I'm messin' with your head**  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun**  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy  
**

I decided to twirl my finger at my temple to show the "crazy" part.

**All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "  
**

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the audience questioningly.

**What, What, What, What the hell?**

**So what if I go out on a million dates?**  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
**You never call or listen to me anyway**  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**  
_(Yeah)_

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"** _(Va fan!)_

I pointed at the ground in front of me.

**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy** (Crazy!)

I twirled a finger at my temple.

**All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "**

I shrugged my shoulders and lifted my arms a bit.

_**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa**_

_**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa**_

_(La la la la la la la la)_  
**You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
**_(La la la la la la la la)  
_**Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Ooohhh**  
**I'm thinking "What the hell? "**  
**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**  
**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Ooohhh**  
**I'm thinking "What the hell? "**  
**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**  
**If you love me, if you hate me**  
**You can't save me, baby, baby**  
**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "**

I shrugged my shoulders and continued sinning.

_**La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la**_

We finished the song, with the audience signing along. "Thanks everyone. Now I would like to introduce the band we are touring with… THE DRAGON PRINCES" As they ran on, the girls and I walked off.

I went into the makeshift dressing room, and changed from the punk clothes that I was dressed in for the concert. I heard my phone ring.

I looked at the caller ID, and it turned out to be my boyfriend of six months, Sting. Before him, I was going out with Loke Celeste… I scowled at the thought of that son of a bitch, who betrayed me to my father for money. I picked up the phone.

"Hey Sting! Did you see the concert?"

"Yep! Watching it live on pay-per-view. But listen Lulu, I am right now in DC, maybe we can meet up there? I'll be staying for a couple of weeks, so I think we can meet up. When will you be there?" He asked me.

"I will be there after our concert in Austin. Probably in three or four days."

"Oh, Ok. I'll call you tomorrow. Ok? Same time. No actually I'll Skype you at nine pm tomorrow."

"Of course. Bye Sting." I smiled at the thought of Skyping with my boyfriend.

"Bye Lulu."

**Who was expecting the boyfriend part? No-one that's who! But anyways did you guys like my playlist for the girls? The boys will be in the next chapter. And then… off to Austin, TX!**

**The first song is Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna and the second one is What the Hell by Avril Lavigne**


	6. San Fran Concert part 2

**This Chapter is dedicated to **_**the**__**hotpocket hunter, **_**who loved my stories and read all of them. But I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter! And please check out my **_fairytailreview .webs .com _**site! I really try on it and hope you guys become members! **

Normal POV

As the girls walked off the stage, the guys walked on the stage waving to the fans who were now cheering their heads off. Natsu picked up the bulky mike that was lying on the ground.

"Hey everyone! I am glad you can make it, and just like Lucy said, we are The Dragon Princes, and we'll be sinning a couple of songs for you. Hope you like them!" Natsu put the mike down, and started tapping his foot.

**Bold – Natsu, **_Italics – Gray, _underlined - Everyone else 

**I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race  
**  
_**Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**_

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

  
_**So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing**_

**Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night  
**

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing  
_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
**_  
**So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
**  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**You've got that one thing  
**__  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
  
_**So get out, get out, get out of my mind **_(out of my mind)  
_**And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing**_

This is one of those songs where Gray sings with Natsu. It was rare for them to do that, because Gray doesn't really like to sing, but he agreed to this one song.

The girls in the crowd went crazy. They were holding up signs that becan with "I 3 U" and continued with a band members name. Some were trying to climb the stage and were blocked by guards.

Natsu smiled, "And now for our next song. It is going to be really short, but it was written for a girl I know, because well, she has a lot on her shoulders right now, and I wanted to help."

**Bold Natsu **

**Her skin is like velvet  
Her face cut from stone  
Her eyes when she's smiling  
Will never reach home  
But hear how she sings…**

Her touch would be tender  
Her lips would be warm  
But when we're together  
I'm always alone  
But hear how she sings  
But hear how she sings  
Hear how she sings…

Here Gajeel had a guitar solo. He nailed it even though the guys wrote this song just this morning.****

Her skin is like velvet  
So I went to her home  
Her place like a palace  
With things you can't own  
Her skin is like velvet  
And hear how she sings  
Hear how she sings...

It was a slow and moving song that Natsu wanted to dedicate to Lucy. He was really sorry for what happened with the letters, and spent the whole tour with the guys, writing this song.

All the girls wanted to know who that song was for, because never, did Natsu dedicate any of his songs, and it was known for a fact that all the guys in the band were single.

"Thank you everyone! I hope you follow our tour, and enjoyed our concert!" Natsu waved at the crowd and walked off the stage to be immediately shoved into a tour bus by Mira.

"What the hell woman?" Natsu looked at Mira-Jane.

Levy smirked at the pink haired boy, "Natsu that was your second mistake." Natsu turned around, and found himself pinned to the side of the bus by Mira.

"You dared break one of my daughters hearts, and then you dared to disrespect me? You got nerve boy. The next time this happens I will make sure that Gray is the only singer in that band of yours." Mira dropped him and walked to the back of the bus, where Lucy was still curled up, tears still dripping form her eyes, because of the letter.

"Mira think of us like her daughters. None of us are on good terms with our parents, so Mira takes care of us." Erza looked at the still frozen Natsu. "You must have really pissed her off if she threatened you."

When they got to the airport half an hour later, they were greeted by Lucy's airplane staff, and whisked away into the plane, their baggage already picked up from the hotel, and stored away.

Ten minutes later they took off for Austin, TX.

**The first song is One Thing by One Direction. The second song is Velvet by A-Ha, To get that song I really suggest looking it up on Youtube… Who is happy that I posted TWO chapters today? Please review, and expect another chapter by Friday! **


	7. Who is Sting?

**Guys I am SOOO sorry I didn't update on the 6th like I promised. I know that All of you are pissed at me, and that no excuse will make up for the lateness, but it was just that on the 5th and the 6th I had NO inspiration ONCEOVER and now well I got some. **

** Natsu at a Payphone: I knew the song Velvet because I was looking through my dad's old CD's to find something appropriate to listen to, and I found the CD "Minor Earth, Major Sky" by A-Ha. Also, make yourself an account here on FF .net**

****

Normal POV looking at the girls

"Come one Lu-chan! You have to try this on! It will be perfect for your date with Sting in DC!" Levy shouted for her friend, pointing at a black dress, with white trim around the collar. **(A/n Lucy's "date"-with-Natsu dress) **

"You are right! It is amazing!" Lucy looked at the price tag, "And cheep too!" I'll go try it on now!"

A couple minutes later Lucy came out of the dressing room in that dress. The group of girls looked at her and swooned.

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan, I love it! You look amazing in it!"

"Juvia agrees with Levy. Lucy looks amazing in it." Juvia looked at the band leader who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Erza? Erza what do you think?" Lucy turned to face the literal red-head, who was now closely examining her.

"It looks very good on you. What is it for?"

"Oh, I am thinking about wearing this to my date with Sting. He invited me to Komi, the best restaurant in DC and I need something cute!"

"Ah. Ok then. You should totally get it! And wear your black sparkly flats!"

"Thanks, that's a great idea Erza."

Lucy got the dress, and the girls exited the shop. They were all shopping at the Parkfield Plaza, in Austin. They still had a day before they had their concert, and the girls decided to drop off their stuff at their hotel, and go shopping. Just some quality girl time.

It was already around 3 pm, and Lucy was hungry.

"Guys, how about some burgers and then we'll call the limo and go back to the hotel?" Lucy suggested. "I saw this great burger joint back there." She pointed towards some shops.

"Sure! Let's go."

After lunch, the four girls got back to their hotel. Lucy locked herself up in her suite as soon as she saw that the boys stayed the whole day in the hotel and where practicing. Natsu looked at the other lead singer and smiled woefully. Lucy was still ignoring him. Natsu walked into Levy's room, and saw Gajeel sitting there already talking to the bookworm.

Natsu cleared his throat, "Levy, can we talk? I want to ask you about Lucy."

Levy looked at Gajeel, "He needs to know. I'll come to your room when I'm done her." Gajeel left and then she faced me, "What do you want to know?"

"Does Lucy have a boyfriend?"

Levy sighed, "Yah. Sting is his name. Why do you want to know?"

Natsu looked horrified. "No, not Sting Eucliffe?

"The one and only. Why?"

Natsu looked pained. "Well… Me and Sting… We are well cousins. He thinks that I am just someone his dad knows, but in reality my late father is his uncle. When my dad first died I stayed with them, and well, Sting is a douchebag. And the worst kind: a slimy, cheating douchebag. When did Lucy hook up with him? Because no girl stayed with him for longer then two months, until she was cheated on."

Levy looked alarmed. "Their two month anniversary is in three days… That's the day of her date!" Levy freaked out. "Oh, my, gosh… Natsu hand me my laptop! It is on the table. I am going to get Lucy to break up with him before he breaks her heart." She grabbed her Fujitsu Lifebook out of Natsu's hands. "Lets see, lets see… There I know! Natsu hand me my iPhone. It is also on the table." Natsu handed her, her phone, and she started dialing a number. "Hello? Hi, it's me Levy… Yes, I need your help… I need a tail for Sting Eucliffe for the next three days. He is in DC… Yes Lucy's boyfriend… No, no one is to know… Yes, I want Cana Abelrona to follow him… May I talk to her?.. Cana it's me… I need a favor… I know you are the best reporter in DC, I need you to get the scoop on one Sting Eucliffe… What for? Well, for Lucy… You'll get out of it a private interview with In Your Dreams Boy… Starting now… You are looking for his social life, his friends, his girls, his parties… Good. I want the info and pics emailed to me in two days. Thanks again Cana, I won't forget this." And Levy hung up.

Natsu looked at the blunette who was now typing away at her computer.

"What was that all about?"

"I just set the best reporter in DC on Stings tail. If she doesn't find any shit on him, then, well, he's clean."

"Oh, OK, thanks Levy." Natsu started walking towards the door of her suite, wen Levy called out to him.

"Oy, Natsu."

"Yes?"

"I know you like Lucy. Just give her some time; she'll open up to you yet."

Natsu smiled at Levy and walked out of the room.

Natsu walked over to Lucy's room. _It's now or never. _He knocked.

"Come in!" sounded form within, and Natsu opened the door.

Lucy was sitting at her desk and writing something, she turned around and saw him.

"Get out." She glared at the boy.

"I just want to talk about Sting." Natsu said quickly, "I knew him, and well, I think you would want to know about his past."

Lucy looked at him questioningly, and motioned him to the couch, "Ok, tell me what you know."

"Well, I was friends with Sting a couple of years ago. My dad just disappeared, and I was sent to live with him and his dad. The whole time I knew him he was a lady's man. He flirted, and cheated, and broke the heart of every girl who knew him. I understand that he might have changed and all, but I still think you should know his past and what he used to do. Also I came to say I was really sorry. You know that song I just wrote, Velvet?" Natsu didn't wait for an answer, " I wrote it for you, to call a truce, because I really want to be friends, so think about it?" Natsu rose to leave, but Lucy stopped him.

"I forgive you. And thanks for warning me about Sting… I didn't really like him at the beginning, when he first asked me out, but he was persistent… Thank you, I really do hope we can be friends." And then Lucy sent him out of her room.

A couple minutes later Lucy also went out of her room and knocked on Levy's door. When she opened it, she found Gajeel and Levy sitting and talking about heir guitars and styles.

"Hey Levy-chan?"

"Yah Lu-chan?"

"Could you put a reporter on Stings tail? I want to know everything to know about him, and in two days. I will be willing to do a private interview in return."

"Sure Lu-chan. I'll send Cana on his tail."

"Oh, Cana managed to get into the reporting business? I knew she had the guts. And tell her I said hi too please… Oh, and also can you set up a meeting with her right before my date? I want to know how she's been."

Levy smiled at Lucy who didn't know that she already did just that.

Lucy stopped just before the door, "Oh, and Gajeel?"

"Yes?" the gruff boy answered.

"If you hurt Levy in ANY way, you'll have me to answer to. Got that?" she glared at the guitarist.

"Yes. I would not dream of hurting Levy."

"Good."

"Hmph! I am still here you know! How about you don't talk of me in third person?"

"I know Levy-chan. I was just making sure." And with those words Lucy exited the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsu was jumping around with joy. Lucy finally talked to him. And at dinner, they even decided to practice early tomorrow together, so they could both learn new techniques! Speaking of dinner… Jellal and Erza were suspiciously friendly towards one another. He even made Erza giggle (o.0), which she never does according to Lucy. Also, Juvia was staring at Gray the whole dinner. _I wonder what's up between her and ice-prick. _ Speaking of Gray, they didn't fight the whole time they were on the tour. A whole 3 days! A record for them, he believed.

Natsu went to bed with pleasant thoughts about spending the next morning with Lucy.

**So what do you guys think? Who saw any of that coming? I hope none of you did! Please review, and read some of my other stories too! I have some good one-shots id I do say so myself… Also, the first person with the longest meaningful review will get a chapter/one-shot dedicated to them… So good luck! **


	8. The truth about the douche Sting

**I am soo sorry you guys for not updating sooner… I am just really busy, and maybe slightly grounded… With my parents making sure that I don't have my computer… because I might have… kinda… read too much? I know that's insane… I mean what child in their right mind reads soo much that their parents are forced to punish them by taking away their Amazon prime membership, and their platinum library card? But then… I am pretty sure that I am not in my right mind… I am in my left.**

**Anyways… ENJOY THE CUTE NALU MOMENTS! **

Lucy woke up to the sound of fists pounding on her door.

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan wake up! Cana found what you wanted on Sting."

Lucy immediately opened her eyes and put on her robe, "Coming, coming!" she yelled, and she opened the door to her bedroom, and walked over to the door of her suite. She saw Levy jumping up and down with papers in her hand.

"I am real sorry to say this, but…" Levy looked solemnly at Lucy

"But he is a dirty cheater. I expected as much. Come on in." Lucy motioned the girl in.

Levy entered the room and sat down. "Let's start with the tail. The reporters name is Cana Abelrona and she is the best. Nothing more to it, except if you want to find something out... Cana is the person for you. If she can't find shit on someone, well, then it doesn't exist. We used to know each other in high school, and she owes me a couple of favors for hooking her up in the reporting business, so I asked her to tail Sting until she finds the full depth of his social life. In return I promised her an interview with us. Is that fine with you?" Levy looked at Lucy who nodded her head, "Then perfect. I set up a lunch meeting in DC for us. But anyways, Cana followed Sting around yesterday night, and she followed him to a date. The girl's name is Minerva, and she is the daughter of the Sabertooth Recording Co. owner, Jiemma. Let's see… Oh good, here is a picture of her." Levy took out a picture out of the pile of papers she was reading form and showed it to Lucy.

The picture that Lucy saw was of a busty girl, of medium, and a definite eastern look. The girl had black hair, eastern eyes and was wearing a strapless silk dress, with a leaping Saber tiger on the front. The picture showed her smiling coyly at Sting and Sting laughing. The next three pictures showed her walking out of the restaurant with Sting, them holding hands, and the last one, of them kissing.

Lucy sighed and waved to continue Levy on. "After Cana got these pictures she immediately when back to the office and sent these to me. I have Cana still following Sting. Is that ok with you?"

"Yah… Thanks Levy…" Lucy wasn't really sad, more like relieved. She was slightly sad that Sting didn't have the guts to break up with her before he cheated, but other then that she was fine. Lucy then realized something. "Levy-chan what time is it?"

"About 8:30. Why?"

"Oh god… Levy order room service please. I want a Bear Claw with a café au lait. And make sure to put it on my account." Lucy rushed into her room and took a five minute shower. When she got out, Levy already laid out an outfit for her.

"Here you go. Your favorite Christian Audinger top, Forever 21 jeans, and your Anne Klein leather sandals. Put this on and I'll dry your hair." Levy walked out of the room to get the doorbell that just rung. "Lu-chan, your breakfast is here too! You can eat it while I dry your hair. Your date with Natsu is at 9:30 right?" Levy giggled at the word date.

"IT IS NOT A DATE LEVY-CHAN AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Lucy screamed from inside her room. "Now where is that bear claw I ordered?" Lucy grabbed her favorite pastry off of the tray. "Could you please do my hair Levy-chan?"

"Sure. Where is the blow drier?"

"In the bathroom on the counter." Lucy said and sipped her coffee.

"Great!" Levy brought out the blow drier and a bunch of styling attachments, "Lets do this."

Fifteen minutes later Lucy was ready to go, and Levy was teasing her.

"So Lu-chan, tell me about this "non-date" with Natsu you are having."

"Fine, you know that soundproof room downstairs the hotel has for meetings? Natsu booked that for us, so we could practice sinning for tonight's concert. Speaking of which do you know where are we having lunch beforehand?"

"Yes. Erza booked us a spot for 1 pm at a cute little place called Eastside Café. It got a 25 out of 30 on Zagat, so we thought it would be perfect. What songs are we going to be signing? Have you decided yet?"

"Picture to Burn and Stop Calling Me."

"Great! I love Picture to Burn!"

"Good, but now it is 9:15 and I gotta run!" Lucy waved at Levy and walked out her suite door.

When Lucy got to the room ten minutes later (it took her some time to find it), she saw that Natsu was already in there, sinning, with the sound system set up, and headphones in. She quietly opened the door and sat down on the nearest chair. Natsu didn't notice because he was getting ready for the next song.

**Bold -Natsu **

**Lucy's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]_**

Lucy widened her eyes. _HE CHANGED THE LIRICS TO FIT HER NAME! _Wow… ****

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall wit yo friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl, like somethin' off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's runnin' through my mind all day, ay

Lucy's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _**[2x]**_

_THERE IT IS AGAIN! __MY NAME! _ Lucy was freaking out. _He likes me? __**  
**_**  
See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night 'til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doin' things I never do  
I'm in the kitchin' cookin' things she likes**

We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like somethin' off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's runnin' through my mind all day, ay

Lucy's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my ipod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _**[2x]**_****

I can be your melody  
A girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
A girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singin  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin

Lucy's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _**[2x]**_

At the end of the song Natsu took out the headphones, and turned around jumping at the sight of Lucy.

"How long were you here?" Natsu asked immediately blushing like crazy.

"I just sat down. Why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Natsu was relieved that Lucy didn't hear anything too embarrassing. "I just sung a song. Your turn."

"K." Lucy popped a disk into the stereo system, " This is LaLa Land, I am hoping we will sing this at the DC concert, but I still need some practice with it.

**Bold – Lucy **

**I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.**

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
No, no.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the La-la land machine.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

Machine

I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la la...

Lucy finished the song, and took off the headphones. "What do you think?" She asked the pinkette who was now clapping.

"That was perfect. I bet you can sing that at tonight's concert. Oh, what songs are you sinning…?"

**At 12:30**

"Well Natsu I have to go. Me and the girls need to do our pre-concert ritual. I had a lot of fun. Thanks." Lucy waved at Natsu and got into her taxi. Twenty minutes later she met up with the girls at the restaurant.

"Erza, Juvia! Great! Thank you so much for getting us this place. It smells amazing!" Lucy walked over to the separate booth that the owners of the joint set up for the celebrities. "Where is Levy?"

"She called Juvia to say that she is going to be a bit late. Something about a date with Gajeel."

Erza perked up, "Jellal told me that Gajeel had a crush on her, but I didn't know he had the courage to ask her out. I should go and give him a warning… Girl style." Erza cracked her knuckles.

"Don't worry Erza I did already." Lucy smiled at their close friendship, "I told him that if he hurt our precious Levy in any way that we are going to end him. Permanently."

"Good." Erza and Juvia agreed.

"Now Lucy tell us about your date with Natsu." Juvia looked at the blonde, "What happened? I want all the details."

Lucy shook her head, "That's the grand finale. First Erza tell me about you and Jellal."

Erza blushed a bit, "Well Jellal is really sweet. This morning, we went over to the Fairy Tail Recording office here in Austin and we shared drum techniques. He was really kind… Did you guys know he has a twin brother? They are identical twins!"

"Oh… So you have a crush on him? Do we need to give him a waning to?" Juvia looked at Erza.

"Yah.. give him the warning. I want to see if he has the gust to ask me out."

"Ok then." Lucy smiled, "There is Levy. LEVY –CHAN!" Lucy waved to Levy, and Levy sped over, "How was your date with Gajeel? Was he nice?"

"Yes! He was so nice! We first just walked around the park, but then I saw a Barnes and Noble, and he paid for my three books that I got!" Levy looked at the girls dreamily, "No one was ever kind enough to do that…"

"Levy-chan's in love! Levy-chan's in love!" The three other girls chorused together.

"I am not! Exuse me! We are ready to order!" Levy called over a waiter.

"I will have the Caesar salad.." Levy began

"I will have the wild mushroom crepes," Lucy contined.

"The rosemary-skewered pork tenderloin." Erza ordered

"And Juvia will have the ginger and mushroom pot stickers."

After the girls ate, Lucy called everyone to attention and took out her phone. "Girls listen to this." And she played the song form the morning.

"Is that Natsu…"

"Singing replay.."

"With Lucy's name instead of Shawnee?"

"Yep." Lucy turned off the song. But then Mira called. Lucy picked up. "Hi mira.. Oh my gosh… I am so sorry, we just got caught off track… We'll be there in thirty." Lucy hung up. "Guys… It is three already."

And the four ran out the door, leaving the change as a tip.

**Here you guys go. And extra long chapter… The restaurant is real, the stuff the girls ordered there, you can order there, and all the brands are real, except for what is Fairy Tailian to the core, like the recording companies. **

**The Songs are Replay by I.Y.A.Z. and LaLa Land by Demi Levato. **

**And I don't own Fairy Tail… Or else it would be a NaLu world out there… no LoLu, LaLu, GraLu, NaLi NaZa.. and all that other crap. **

**WRITE SOMETHING AND CLICK THAT DAMN BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW! **


	9. Austin Concert part 1

**Thank you all for your reviews. I was squealing all day yesterday with joy that all of you cared enough about this fic and reviewed… Oh, and should Lucy break up with Sting? Please tell me what would be the best way in a review… I would appreciate it very much.**

**NOW ON TO THE CONCERT! **

Lucy's POV

_Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out… _

"Lu-chan! We are ready!" I opened my eyes to see my band members standing in front of me, their instruments at the ready. I looked at my ever so faithful friends. I smirked.

"Then lets do this!" I shouted and walked out into the blinding lights.

Normal POV

Lucy and the rest of her band members walked out on the stage, all of them waving to the audience.

Lucy waved to the crowd and picked up the mic. "Hey Everyone! Thank you guys soo much for selling out this concert. I am very glad you guys liked us enough to by the tickets two months in advance. So in return we are going to do one of your favorites now."

"One, Two, one two three four." Levy shouted and began playing the guitar. One by one the other two girls joined her with their instruments.

Lucy tapped her shoes and looked up at the audience

**Bold – Lucy **

**State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, I'll tell mine, that you're gay!  
By the way...  
**

Lucy walked across the stage, and at the word crazy, did the universal sign for crazy. Then at "I'll tell mine." She pointed to herself.

This was one of Lucy's favorite songs. IT reminded her so much of her and Loke's relationship. He even had that stupid old red truck, that she totally wrecked. ****

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn  
At the words burn Lucy flung her arms down, and grabbed the guitar that was waiting for her a couple of feet away. She started playing along.

**There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be**

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn. 

At the end of that sentence, Lucy flung her arms down, and fire shot out in front of her. Walked down the cat walk and held out her microphone to all the fans who were sinning along.

"Now everyone!" She shouted, and the rest of the band members replayed the last part of the song.

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn.**

**Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...**

Lucy finished off the song with a wave of her hands. She took the guitar off, and gave it to a person who ran onstage to get it from her.

Lucy waved again, "Hey everyone now we played one of our classics, but we also have a new song for you guys. It is called Stop Calling Me, and I hope you guys enjoy!"

**Bold Lucy **

**When I first met you I could tell you were trouble right from the start.  
I walked past you turned your head,  
While your girlfriend was standing there.  
Gave you my number just cause I was in a hurry,**

**that's when it all began.  
Damn how'd you become my man.  
What am I to do.**

**You telling everybody that I'm your boo.  
**

**Ooh that ain't cool.  
Why can't you see I'm not felling you.  
Even if I threw a hint you.  
Know girls just like attention.  
But they don't like when you keep calling and calling and calling.**

With those words, Lucy made a phone out of her fingers and held both of her hands up to her ears.****

I can't take what you doing to me.  
Boy why is it so hard for you to see.  
If you keep calling trying to holla.  
There's no need.  
To keep calling me, so stop calling me.

Then Lucy waved stop at the audience who were now sinning along **  
**

**You be calling 3 and 4 times in a row.  
If you can't reach me on my cell.  
You call my home.  
How many times do I have to let you know, to stop calling me.  
Boy quit calling me, quit calling me.  
**

Lucy again waved an imaginary guy to stop calling her. ****

Now it's getting ridiculous and I'm about to lose my mind.

Here Lucy held her head like it was about to roll away.

**Cause when I changed my number.  
You called and got it from my Mama.  
Ooh now you tripping boo.  
Why hold on when I don't want you.  
You find another girl who'll love to put up with you.  
What am I to do.  
You telling everybody that I'm your boo.  
Ooh that ain't cool.  
Why can't you see I'm not felling you.  
It was not your swagger.  
Not your game that doesn't bother me.  
But it does when you keep calling me, calling me.**

And at the end, Lucy took out a phone that was in her pocked and slammed across the stage so hard that it broke into pieces. The screens that were hung up blew it up and everyone could see the Nokia flying to pieces across the stage.

**I can't take what you doing to me.  
Boy why is it so hard for you to see.  
If you keep calling trying to holla.  
There's no need.  
To keep calling me, so stop calling me.  
You be calling 3 and 4 times in a row.  
If you can't reach me on my cell.  
You call my home.  
How many times do I have to let you know, to stop calling me.  
Boy quit calling me, quit calling me.**

Lucy finished the song with head thrown back and a palm in the face, standing in the universal stance that says 'I can't take it anymore'

Then Lucy looked up at the audience, and spoke into her mic. "Well did you guys enjoy that song?" The audience screamed in approval. "I'm glad. Now I have an announcement to make, so if you guys could quiet down…" The stadium went silent, "Thank you. Well, I'll just get it over with… Our favorite guitarist Levy." People cheered after hearing her name, "Got herself a boyfriend." The crowd went insane at that announcement. People where shouting, screaming, and Levy… Well she was about to murder Lucy right in front of the cops that were there to protect the bands.

Lucy waved her hand that them to quiet the audience down, "I know that all of you want to know who he is and I'll tell you. It is Gajeel Redfox. Form the Dragon Princes… Now you guys come on out." She waved the other band out, "But before I leave I need to say one thing to Gajeel… And you guys are to be absolutely silent if you agree with me Ok?" Lucy asked the audience. The crowed cheered in agreement, then quieted down.

Lucy looked at the red punk, "Gajeel Redfox. If you hurt our Levy in ANY way, make her cry, or make her come running to me complaining about you, I, and the rest of our fans, will end you. Permanently." The blondes glare was shown on the gigantic screens.

After Lucy said that the stadium was silent, so silent, that Lucy dropped a pin and she, and the rest of the band could hear it. She smiled at the crowed, "Well… Then I am glad to present… The Dragon Princes!" Lucy shouted, as the roar of the audience picked up. Lucy threw Natsu the microphone and walked off of the stage.

Lucy was then ambushed by a very mad Levy.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Levy screamed.

"To make sure that Gajeel knows, that he is not only dealing with us," she pointed to herself, Juvia and Erza, "But with both us, and our fans. And to announce it to the world." Lucy added in as an afterword.

Levy was still pissed. "I'll let you do it to me?" Lucy looked at the bluenette questioningly, and the later got a devious look in her eye.

"OK! I'm good. Let's go wait for the others in the tour bus. I heard from Mira we are flying to DC right after the boys finish." Lucy smiled as her best friend skipped over to the bus that was waiting for them out side.

The girls sat down in the bus, and waited for the boys to also finish. Mira popped in a couple minutes later congratulating Levy, and telling the girls that they were great. Then twenty minutes later the boys also showed up and they left.

On the ride to the airport, Gajeel and Levy could be seen talking animatedly… And when they thought no one was looking they shared a kiss. Mira of course caught it on camera.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND OMG I POSTED 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! But seriously, please tell me the best way for Lucy to break up with Sting! **

**The first song is Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift and the second is Stop Calling Me by Cherish… I don't own them, or Fairy Tail… Because if I did, It would be a Gruvia world, and not onesided… There would be no GraLu, GraZa, no Luvia, and none of those other crack pairings! **


	10. Austin Concert part 2

**I am soo happy for all your reviews! This is my number one story, and I am very proud of it…. I liked all your guys' suggestions for Lucy dumping Natsu, but Sting and Lucy already have a date planned in DC. Should Lucy just not show up to it, and send a note, saying they are done? Or what? **

**But here is the chapter! And the day I get 150 reviews is the day I put up Lucy and Natsu hooking up/confessing to each other! So review, even if you are a guest! You guys already have 110 reviews, both Guest and Signed In ... SO KEEP IT UP! Just forty more to go! **

Natsu was waiting for the girls to finish their second song, when Gajeel came up to him.

"Dude…" Gajeel rubbed his neck, "Do you mind if I date Levy?" He asked Natsu with a serious expression.

Natsu spit out the water he had in his mouth, "WHAT? When did _that_ happen?"

"Um… Flame-breath? While you were mooning over Bunny-girl, I spent all my time with Levy. I even asked her out this morning. We went to the nearby park, and then I paid for her books…"

"I was not mooning over Lucy! Where did you get that idea form?"

"Umm lets see…" Gajeel pitched his voice, "_Lucy's like a melody, in my head…_"

"Ok, ok stop. Yah, you can date Levy. Just don't forget about the band." Natsu rubbed his neck, "Congratulations… Oh, and make sure that you treat the girl like a queen… I heard if you break her heart, Lucy, Erza and Juvia will murder you…"

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind… Wait what is bunny-girl doing?" Gajeel, and Natsu both turned to the girl who just finished her second song.

"Well did you guys enjoy that song?" The Princes' could hear Lucy on stage

"I'm glad. Now I have an announcement to make, so if you guys could quiet down…" Gajeel wondered what could be so important to be announced on their concert, which was being broadcasted live all across the US.

"Thank you. Well, I'll just get it over with… Our favorite guitarist Levy." Gajeel got a guess where this was going, "Got herself a boyfriend."

Gajeel waited for his name.

"I know that all of you want to know who he is and I'll tell you. It is Gajeel Redfox." There it is.

"Form the Dragon Princes… Now you guys come on out." She waved the band out, "But before I leave I need to say one thing to Gajeel… And you guys are to be absolutely silent if you agree with me Ok?"

Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, and Natsu all walked out on to the stage to silence, where Lucy was smiling at Gajeel in a very scary way. Gajeel blushed at all the attention, prepeared to face his punishment.

"Gajeel Redfox." Lucy paused here for effect, "If you hurt our Levy in ANY way, make her cry, or make her come running to me complaining about you, I, and the rest of our fans, will end you. Permanently." She threatened him. Gajeel seriously thought he was going to shit his pants.

During this whole time the crowd was eerily silent, which was creeping the boy band out. Then Lucy smiled her regular heart-warming smile at Gajeel and said "Well… Then I am glad to present… The Dragon Princes!" Thank god for the rear of the crowd, or the punk was sure that he would be dead by now.

Natsu grabbed the mic form Lucy, and smiled after her. "Well who knew that our iron hearted guitar player would fall in love?" Natsu smirked at the crowd which was still cheering. "But anyways, sense Gajeel finally got himself a girl; I think it would be appropriate for him to sing for her… Do you guys agree?" The cheers in the crowd where deafening. "For this song, I'll be playing guitar, and Gajeel will be sinning. I hope you enjoy!" Natsu threw Gajeel the mic, and walked over to where Gajeel usually would stand.

"Well," Gajeel spoke uncertainly into the microphone, "This is a song that probably best describes the relationship between me and Levy… I really hope you guys enjoy, and trust me enough not to break her heart."

**Bold – Gajeel **

**Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do**

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

During the whole song Gajeel just stood there in the middle of the stage, as he confessed in front of the whole world, his fascination with Levy. When he finished the song he threw the mic to Natsu and grabbed his guitar back. Natsu smirked at the punk.

"Well that was charming. I wonder how Levy really feels about all of this… But our next song I think describes our situation with the girls from 'In your dreams boy' perfectly.. So enjoy."

**Bold – Natsu** _Italics – Everyone Else_

**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got into this mad situation,  
Only doing things out of frustration**

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,

She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,  
I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got into this mess  
Is it god's test?  
Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

But we're gonna start by  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while  
A while, yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time  
_**Ooooo  
**_

_**Ooooo**_

_**Oooooo**_

**She's in line at the DOLE*  
With her head held high **_(high)_**  
While I just lost my job but  
Didn't lose my pride**

But we both know how,  
How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,  
When you pick yourself up,  
You get kicked to the dirt,

Trying to make it work but,  
Man these times are hard,

But we're gonna start by,  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,

Doing things we haven't for a while,  
A while yeah,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.

_**Ooooo**_

_**Ooooo**_

_**Ooooo**_

**Yeah...  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time**

ooooo..., **yeah for the first time**  
_(ooooo...),_ **oh for the first time,  
Yeah for the first time,**  
_(just now got the feeling that we're meeting...  
For the first time)_  
**  
Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
**

**Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby**

**Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby**

_**Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby**_

{* DOLE is the unemployment line in Ireland}

Natsu finished the song with a wave of his hand, and spoke into the mic again. "Well… Maybe some parts of the song are wrong and don't match us, but most of it does… I hope you guys enjoyed this concert, and write in to our manager. I'd love to hear your thoughts on our new couple." Natsu and the rest of the band waved good bye, and walked off the stage.

When the guys got to the tour bus, the all started talking with their respecting partner. Juvia was talking to Gray about some band that they both liked, Erza and Jellal were arguing about which band is more famous, and Lucy and Natsu were talking about Natsu's song choices. No-one except Mira noticed the couple in the back whispering and sharing their first kiss.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I want to know what you think! And remember the NaLu deal! **

**If I owned Fairy Tail, Jellal wouldn't have lied to Erza about having a fiancé, and there would have been a ginourmous wedding by now. **

**The first song is Marry Me by Train, and the second song is For The First Time by The Script…**

**AGAIN! WRITE SOMETHING AND THEN CLIK THE DAMN BUTTON THAT SAIS POST REVIEW! **


	11. The flight to DC

**I am one of the happiest people on the planet. I have 117 official reviews, and 147 with the guest reviews…. JUST 3 REVIEWS UNTIL OFFICIAL NALU! **

The ride to the airport was uneventful, if you don't plan to count the KISS that Gajeel and Levy shared. In the ten minutes left to the airport, Mira managed to email it to all the major talk shows, and get replies from them, asking for the two bands to be guests on the show. Mira was happily fangirling about the success of the band that she manages.

When the group did get to the airport, they were immediately ushered into Lucy's plane by Mira.

"Come on all of you. I want to be in DC before midnight, so you guys can get some decent sleep!" she pushed everyone including Freed up the stairs and into the plane. "Ready for take off," she called into the cabin. She then sat down, and started doing whatever that she does on flights. It included her laptop, and headphones that were plugged in to it.

"Wow.. She acts like your mom." Natsu commented to Lucy, who was sitting down also with her laptop.

"Nuh-uh. Lu-chan this flight you are not spending on your laptop. Time for girl talk!" and Levy dragged Lucy away to a separate area of the plane that was separated from the lounge, where the boys and Mira and Freed were sitting, by a locked door. Natsu raised his eyebrows wondering what that was about. He was about to knock on the door, when Gray and Gajeel dragged him over to one of the couches.

"We are going to have to talk about the girls." Gray looked at everyone, "We have all fallen for one, and we need to devise a strategy."

"First off me and Erza." Jellal began.

"What about you two?" Natsu asked.

"I am thinking about asking her out, but I am not sure… I don't think we can be in a relationship when our bands are touring together. What happens afterwards? We go back to Death City, and they go back to Magnolia, then what? We visit? And also what about Mira and Freed?"

"What?!" The three other boys freaked out, "Our manager and that demon woman?!" the four band members glanced over to where Mira was sitting at her laptop, and Freed was taking a nap.

All of them shuddered. "It's scary but yah. I caught them on a date this morning before the Austin concert… Speaking on which, how did your date with Levy go, Gajeel?" Jellal looked at the punk.

"It went great, except that her books are fucking heavy!" Gajeel complained, "But before that I got a call from Sue" All the guys looked at Gajeel with worry. "She saw me on TV, decided to call. She and he friends are coming to our DC concert. She watched Lucy announce that I'm dating Levy, and well, just wants to talk." Gajeel rubbed his neck, "I don't know what I'll tell Levy."

The guys looked at each other and then looked at Natsu when he spoke up. "What's there to do? You like Levy, a lot, right?" Gajeel nodded, "Well then tell her the truth. Tell her that you used to like Sue, and she used to like you, but you were rejected because of her idiotic friends, and your punk boy attitude. If Levy trusts you, she wont freak out at all."

Everyone looked at Natsu, "That is a great idea," Gray commented, "Well done flame brain. Didn't know you had it in you."

"You wana go ice-prick?!" Natsu growled back at the brunette.

"Guys, guys, remember this is Lucy's plane. Now what should I do with Erza?"

"Just ask her out. I heard from Lucy that she also might like you, and if I were you I would expect Lucy sometime soon to come and threaten you. There are a couple of amazing restaurants in DC, and I am sure, sense you guys are both members of famous bands, you could get into any place." Natsu shrugged, "Plus, I would get some info out of Levy, or maybe even Lucy about Erza, what she likes and all that jazz."

"That's a great idea. Thanks Natsu." Natsu smiled at Jellal.

"Now, I what about me and Juvia?" Gray looked at the laughing faces of Gajeel, and Jellal.

"Dude. That girl is almost worse then our stalkers. If you ask her out, well, she'll be on cloud nine, and you could get away with practically anything!" Gajeel laughed, "Gray your clothes."

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Gray started searching for his clothes. While Gray searched for his clothes, Natsu rubbed his neck and looked a bit troubled.

"Guys.. What should I do with me and Lucy?" Everyone went still for that second. Even Mira, who was secretly taping everything, and video feeding everything to Lucy's and Levy's laptops.

Everyone, except Freed and Mira who was still pretending that she wasn't listening in on their conversation, immediately sat down on the couches around Natsu and started thinking.

"Dude, you fell for her? You said you wouldn't." Gray commented referring to how before the guys went on the tour, only Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal were fans. Natsu practically despised them.

"Well it is hard not to fall for her. She writes, she sings like an angel, she is sweet to al her friends, she is the worst nightmare possibly imaginable to all her and her friends' enemies, she is caring to everyone, and she is one of the strongest people I know, because what other person could stand in front of an audience singing, when her dad tried to force her into an arranged marriage. You please tell me how could you not immediately feel warm around her?"

"I know what you mean." Gajeel looked up at Natsu, who looked questioningly at him, "I talked to her about Levy, and she well, she'll go through with her threat if I do break Levy's heart."

"And there was also the practice…" Natsu blushed.

"Tell." Gray said everything that needed to be said in that one word.

"You know our song "Replay"?" Everyone nodded, "Well, instead of "Shawnee" I sung "Lucy" and I only realized that at the end of the song, when I saw Lucy. And the worst part is that I have a sinking feeling that Lucy heard everything."

"Wow… That's bad man." Gray smirked, "Just suck it up, and ask her out."

"But what about Sting? She didn't dump him yet."

Gajeel smiled, "Oh, Levy and the other girls are taking care of that. Oh, and she asked if we are available tomorrow around seven PM? They have a plan to do something to Sting. She'll tell us tomorrow."

"Great then! Your problem solved Natsu! Just ask her out after her "date" with Sting." Gray grinned. "There! Everyones problems are solved… Now good night! I am done." And Gray collapsed on the couch, with everyone else, who were also ready to crash for the night.

**GIRL TALK! **

Lucy was dragged into the girls' bedroom on the plane. Erza locked the door behind them and sat down on one of the beds.

"Ok, what is so important that I can't plan what songs we are singing in Paris?" Lucy complained as she sat down on her bed.

"You are telling us EvErYtHiNg that happened on your date with Natsu. And we also have to discuss what we are going to do with your date with Sting." Juvia smirked at one of her best friends.

"Oh. I totally forgot about that… I wonder what I'll do with that dress I got for it."

"That doesn't matter now," Levy grinned, "You tell us every single little thing that happened in the office."

Lucy raised and eyebrow, "I came silently in, Natsu sung "Relpay" using my name instead of "Shawnee" and when he noticed I was there at the end of the song I told him that I just came in. After that I sung a song, and then he told me some suggestions, then he sung, I gave him some suggestions, and then I realized that we had our pre-concert ritual, and left. I had a good time, he had a good time, and nothing else happened."

"But the song was soo romantic!" Levy got hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm glad you guys think so, but how is Jellal getting along with you Erza?" Lucy looked at the girl.

"Well, he still hasn't asked me out, but he is still really sweet… I wonder when will he ask me out." Erza wondered out loud.

"You should give him a hint, Erza. Juvia gave Gray a hint, and I am sure he will ask Juvia out any day now."

"Ah, Juvia." Levy smiled, "I think you gave Gray more then a hint. The way you obsess over him… I wouldn't be surprised that he is blind."

"Hahaha, Juvia finds that funny." Juvia laughed… "But what are we going to do about Sting?"

Levy smiled devishly. "I have a plan. Lucy, I am going to need to write a couple of things. This is going to be the break up of the century!"

**So what do you guys think?! I am sure, that next chapter will be official NaLu if you guys keep on reviewing like you do!**

**Also… Who likes what I did with the GaLe thing? I am going to make Levy sing a song for Gajeel and this Sue person…**

**FunFact: Sue is a real Fairy Tail character. She is in the Anime only and was with Gajeel and her partner Booze, stealing Lucy after **


	12. The ULTIMATE Breakup part 1

**I am glad that all of you liked the comments about the break-up of the century…**

**With Levy planning it, and her evil/devious side going full blast, I am sure you guys will love this chapter… And you did it. 150 reviews. NALU FOREVER! **

Lucy was scared. Gray was scared. Erza was scared. Gajeel was scared. Hell, even Mira-

Jane Strauss, aka demon Mira-Jane, was scared. All because one, little, four-and-a-half feet tall, blue haired girl, was planning her revenge.

The eight people, excluding Lucy and Levy, who were on the tour were lined up in Levy's suite. Last night when they got to DC everyone went immediately to bed. They were woken up at nine am by the bluenette running into their room and shouting "Fire!", and as soon as they opened their eyes all of them were ushered into her suite. Lucy was the only one still asleep because her part of the plan was already done.

Levy walked up and down the line of people.

"Listen up. I woke you up this morning because I am planning the break up of the Century. Lucy is to dump sting with as much fanfare as possible. Her date is tonight at seven pm at Komi. Sting is paying, and the whole restaurant is set up where you pay 135$ per person, and then the chefs cook you a full course meal. You don't get to choose the food, and there are no photo's allowed… By the customers. The place is really hard to get into so Sting, as I get it, reserved a spot exactly one month ago. So, March 23. Each of you is going to get an assignment, and I want reports on how you are doing hourly. You got that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Mira, you are in charge of the press. Get as many cameras as you can to be at 1509 17th Street NW, which is between P & Q Streets, by six forty-five. Release a teaser, that if they want to get some of the most exclusive coverage of the "It" couple they are to be there. Not a word about a break up. You got what you need to know?"

"Yep!" Mira answered cheerful at the prospect of making 'In your dreams boy' even more famous.

"Good. Then you can go start. Remember, hourly updates." Levy looked at Freed, "Freed, I want this night's servant at the restaurant bribed to be as clumsy as possible, for good measure bribe the whole place. If they can't be bribed explain the situation, and find some way to get the server to spill marinara all over Sting. You know what you have to do?"

Freed nodded.

"Good," Levy handed him an envelope, "Here is more then enough cash to bribe them. Hourly updates from you too please."

"Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel." She looked at the three boys, "You are to go and acquire some proper clothing. Jellal please go with them and make sure that they get something appropriate enough to escort Lucy. Gajeel will act as a body guard, Gray the driver, and Natsu will actually be the escort. Jellal you know what you need to do?"

Jellal nodded while the three other boys looked flabbergasted at Levy.

Levy handed Jellal an envelope, "Here is the money to buy them clothing. The will all need a pair of good sunglasses, and Gray will need a uniform to be fitted for him. Gajeel will need black pants, a black shirt, and an earpiece. Natsu just needs a suit. Preferably black. I need hourly updates, from each of you." Levy looked over the four boys, "And you may go."

"Juvia, please rent a limo and put it on my account. It is to be dropped off here, at the hotel, and please specifically say that a driver is not needed. Then come strait back here."

"Ok, Juvia will do that." Juvia left too.

"Erza please wake Lucy up and drag her here." Erza walked out the door and brought back a still half-asleep Lucy.

When Juvia too came back, Levy laid out the plan. "So listen up. The press will be at the place fifteen minutes before your date. I am 100% sure that the press will see Sting arrive. He will walk in to the restaurant, and wait for you. During that time, he will have some water dumped on him, by one very clumsy waiter. When you arrive it is going to be about 7:10, and you are going to be wearing that dress that you got for the date Lucy. I have ordered a limo to pick you up, and drop you off there. Gray will be your chauffer. He will pull up the limo to the curb, get out and open the door for you. Gajeel, who will be in there with you and Natsu, will get out first and stand by the door acting like your bodyguard. Then, Natsu will get out and hand you his hand to help you out of the limo. He will have sunglasses, and different colored hair, to make sure that the press doesn't recognize him. Spend some time answering questions about your new bodyguard, and escort, and then walk into the restaurant with Gajeel. Meet up with Sting; sit down at his table start chatting nicely. Gajeel will stand behind you, with his glare on Sting. At some point Sting will ask about him. Answer that Natsu, whose stage name will be Nial, suggested that you take his body guard. Nial is your rich childhood friend. Then sometime during the third course, which will probably be some main dish, just calmly say, "Sting, I'm breaking up with you." No emotion on your face. After those words, Gajeel will escort you outside, where the press will be shouting, Gajeel will say, "Miss Lucy doesn't want to talk about it." And try to guide you to the limo which will be waiting for you at the curb, Natsu will help you in. And before Gray closes the door, say with a small smile, "I broke up with him." And then Gray will close the door. But not before a manila folder will fall out. That folder will contain pictures of Sting and Minerva kissing and her profile that Cana typed up for us." Levy finished.

"The press will find the folder, and the affair will be out in the open…. And Stings image with the press will be shattered beyond repair. Wow… Devious much Levy?" Erza asked.

Levy smirked, "I try. But now all of you have to go get ready. We have an lunch interview, with my childhood friend Cana.

Right when the three other girls left, Levy got a call form Mira.

"Hello Levy? I got all the major newspapers in the vicinity to send a reporter and a photographer to the restaurant. Plus there are LA times offices here, and so they are also coming…"

"Great Mira! Next are talk shows, and TV programs… I want as many chanels as possible to send a crew there too."

"On it! I'll call you in an hour to see how it goes!"

"Bye Mira."

"Bye Levy." And Mira hung up.

It was 11 am, and the lunch was in two hours. Levy got a call from each of the boys telling her the same thing. They got a uniform for Gray. Levy told Jellal to be back before 3, so they could go over the plan and dye Natsu's hair.

After two hours, and seven more call-ins from the people that Levy sent out, the four best friends went over to a cute little place to talk to Cana.

When they got there, they were greeted by Cana. She was wearing her usual attire of a pair of jeans, and a top the size of Levy's palm. Hung went around, and the five sat down.

"So, can I know that my tailing didn't go to waste?" Cana started the conversation, after they ordered their food.

"It didn't. All the media will be at Komi, today at six forty-five. At around seven thirty, the break-up will be official, and a manila folder will be left by the restaurant. The folder will contain all the stuff you found on the lying douchebag." Levy smirked.

"Thank you so much Cana." Lucy smiled at the reporter, "If you ever need a favor, feel free to call me up."

Cana smiled. "So, the interview… Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions about your relationship with Sting?"

"Sure," Lucy smiled, "What do you want to know?"

Cana grinned evilly, "Everything… I am planning on giving him a nasty surprise in tomorrow's paper… I convinced the editor to give me the front page… Above the fold."

…

After the interview, the girls and the guys met up back at the hotel. Levy went through the plan with the guys again, and was very surprised when the boys were too scared of this new evil!Levy to object.

At four, Levy started getting everyone ready. Everyone who was not going directly with Lucy was going to go with Levy and going to stake out in a van across the street form the place. Lucy's private hair dresser, Cancer, was called and he did both Lucy's and Natsu's hair. Natsu agreed on dying his hair blonde only for the night. After a shower, Cancer assured him, all the color would come right out. _For Lucy_, Natsu thought as he sat through the torture of paining his naturally pink hair, blond. It was 6:30 by the time everyone was ready, and Levy went over the plan one last time.

"It's now or never! Operation Reveal Sting is a Duchebag, commence!" Levy shouted, as everyone filed in to their respective car.

Lucy was so nervous. She practiced with Levy and Erza, but was still scared slightly of the paparazzi. Gajeel was sitting in the shotgun seat, next to Gray so Lucy and Natsu had the back all to herself.

"Hey Luce?" He cautiously asked.

"Yah Natsu?" She smiled at the boy.

"Do you want to… when all of this is over… maybe… go out with me?" Natsu asked carefully with bits of hope showing through, like he was touching glass.

Lucy smiled warmly at Natsu, "I thought you'd never ask. I would love to." And with those words hanging in the air, Lucy leaned in and kissed him.

When the two broke apart, they shared a smile, and then both the teens felt the limo stop.

"We are here," Gray called into the back. "And the reporters love it… All is going to go exactly according to plan."

But of course, nothing ever goes according to plan. This time, it went about infinity times better than anyone could have possibly imagine.

**So? How do you like this? Part 2 is coming out tomorrow… or maybe the day after that…. Please review… **

**FINALLY OFICIAL NALU! REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME ALL THE BAD THING THAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN TO STING!**


	13. The ULTIMATE Breakup part 2

**Thank you all for so much support for Lucy… To Miss Unperfect 101, I was thinking about something exactly like that… But I decided that would be a bit too extreme, and so I am doing all of this to Sting…**

**Everyone please enjoy the pain and torture I do to that cheating, lying, son of a bitch, douche-bag Sting! **

Gray got out of the car, walked around, and opened the back door of the limo. Gajeel got out, and stood at the door like a body guard, one hand on his ear piece, the other on his black sunglasses. No one could guess that he was a guy from the Dragon Princes. Next came out Natsu, in his black suit, and blonde hair. The paparazzi were eating the whole act right up, with cameras flashing and video cameras running. Natsu reached a hand inside the limo, and Lucy was helped out of the vehicle, whith one hand in Natsu's and the other waving to the flash mob at her feet.

"Lucy, Lucy, who is the blonde with you?" She heard from some reporter in the crowd.

_Never mess with a pissed off Levy_, Lucy reminded her self, _her plans for revenge are plain evil._ "Oh, him?" Lucy pointed to Natsu who was now standing next to her, "This is my childhood friends Nial. He found out where I was staying in DC, and drove over this morning to catch up. We haven't see each other sense I was eleven, and he was twelve." Lucy smiled up at Natsu. "I told him about the date, and he offered me his bodyguard, Alex here," Lucy pointed to Gajeel, "for the night. Any other questions?"

"Lucy, Lucy is it true that you and Natsu Dragneel from the Dragon Princes are more then friends?"

"No, of course not," Lucy looked aghast, "I have a boyfriend. And I have a date with him today. Do you really think I am the kind of girl who would cheat on her boyfriend?" She asked the reporters.

Reporters wrote it all down, and someone again shouted out a question, "Lucy is it true that Sting is planning on breaking up with you?" The crowd went silent. At that exact moment Sting came out the door, drenched in water.

Lucy saw him and smirked slightly, "I don't think he has the guts for it, seeing that he cheated on me with Minerva, the daughter of Jiemma, the CEO of Sabertooth Recording Company."

The reporters, the video crews, and the bystanders who were now listening in on the interview, turned around and all stared at Sting Eucliffe who dropped the glass he was holding in his hand.

"Sting, Sting is this true?"

"Sense when have you been dating Minerva?"

"What do you have to say on this accusation?"

Lucy smiled at Sting who was now looking very uncomfortable in his suit. "Lucy, wait!" He called out, but Lucy was already being helped into the limo.

"Bye, Sting… Enjoy your social breakdown!" She smiled, and threw the manila folder like a Frisbee at the reporters. Then Gajeel closed the door behind her and Natsu, got into the front seat, and Gray drove off. No one noticed the white van following them.

Over the next few days Sting got quite a few, very, very, nasty surprises from, well mostly Levy's friends and people who owe her favors. The next morning, the DC newspaper came out with an article telling the whole world about the break up, and about Stings past. After Minerva read the article she dumped him, and that turned out amazingly, because a reporter caught everything that Minerva said on tape… The way she talked would make a sailor, an old and experienced one, blush. After Jeimma heard about the douches break up with his daughter, Sting was fired from his high paying job at the Sabertooth Recording Co. And the mail… Sting got about five hundred letters a day filled with threats, comments, swearing at him, and well all of them were from pissed off "In your dreams boy" fans. For five weeks after the break up. All the way from places like Taiwan… So it was really not Stings month.

When everyone finally got back to their rooms is was 8:30 pm already, so everyone decided on room service. Everyone ordered a massive amount of food, and everyone was pigging out.

"A toast!" Lucy cried out, raising her sprite, "To evil!Levy and her revenge plans! Let us never get in her way, when she is planning!"

"Aye!" Everyone said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Aww, shucks guys." Levy blushed a bit, she then also raised her glass, "To Lucy! And her break up with that douche-bag!"

"Cheers!" Everyone lifted their soda glasses.

After the mini party, Gajeel walked over to Levy… "Lev? Um… There is this girl who I used to like in high school…"

"Gajeel?" Levy looked at the punk who was rubbing his neck, looking like he wished the ground would swallow him, then and there, "I trust you. Do you still like her?"

Gajeel looked up slightly worried, "That's the thing, I don't know. I like you, a lot, but I also used to practically drool over her, and even confessed, but she and her friends rejected me…"

"Gajeel," Levy looked him in the eye, "I trust you. Do what you need to do." She stood up on the tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Good night." She waved to him, and walked to her suite.

**Sorry this is so short… Please review… AND EVERYONE PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY CALLED "RICH GIRLS IN A FAMOUS CITY" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW! **


	14. Hookups and Memories

**Well… You guys didn't read my other story "Rich Girls in a Famous City"…Cuz if you did you would have reviewed. Do you even read what I write in the notes? I am very upset now and my creative juices are getting blocked by my depression from you guys not reading my other story… *sniff sniff* **

**Well… hope you guys like this chappy…. CUZ I DEFFINATLY DO NOT LIKE ALL YOU JERKS WHO DID NOT READ MY OTHER STORY! **

Lucy woke up and rubbed her eyes, feeling oddly free.. _Oh yah! I dumped Sting and got together with Natsu. _ Life was good for our singer, and she thought she could catch a few more mintues of sleep when her best friend burst in through the door.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Rise and shine! Jellal asked Erza out!"

"WHAT!?" Lucy jumped out of her bed, facing Levy who had her robe out for her already.

"Come on! Meeting of the girls in Erza's room." Levy said, and ran out the door.

Lucy put on her robe and followed Levy out of her room.

When two seconds later she did get to Erza's room, she found the girl sprawling on her couch, one hand on her brow, the other flopping down; in general looking like the cover girl for the Girl In Distress Co. Juvia was ordering morning buns and coffee via room service. Levy was sitting next to Erza and comforting her.

"I'll tell the guys that we are busy today." Lucy walked out the door and knocked on Natsu's door.

"Yah? What's up?" Natsu opened the door and was greeted by a kiss.

"Mmm." Lucy pulled away and looked her boyfriend in the eyes, "Me and the girls are going to be busy this whole morning. Some things came up and they have to be dealt with immediately. Can you tell the others?"

"Sure Luce… I'll see you at the concert… Hey I was thinking about maybe us singing a song together at Madison Square Garden… Did you know we sold it out?" Natsu smiled at the girl as she did a small fangirl squeal.

"I would love to do that Natsu… Choose a song, but I got to go." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "See you later." Lucy waved and walked back into Erza's suite.

"So tell me, what happened?" Lucy walked up to Erza and sat down next to Levy who was kneeling by Erza's head.

"He asked me out." Erza answered half moaning.

"And that is bad why…?" Levy tried to get some answers while Juvia got their breakfast.

"Remember Kid? (**a/n IM SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING BETTER!)**" When all the girls nodded she continued, "Yah, he also was just like Jellal. We were friends and it was the same exact situation! He asks me out after we all had dinner. Remember? He was kind, caring, considerate, AND THEN HE WENT AND DUMPPED ME! And when Jellal asked me out yesterday night…" Erza was cut off.

"Wait, Erza what exactly did Jellal say?" Juvia walked in with their breakfast.

"He walked me to my suite, and then he commented on you and Gajeel," Erza turned to Levy who was urging the girl along, "And he said, "I wouldn't mind us having the same relationship" and walked away. I didn't understand what was going on then because it was late and I was sleepy, but when I woke up this morning I realized what he meant and I panicked! But anyways when Jellal confessed, I immediately thought of Kid… With his golden eyes and his obsession with symmetry, and his overall caring and kind personality, but the son of a bitch still dumped me, and I am worried that Jellal will do the same… He will leave me behind, for some blonde chick, no offence Lucy…."

"None taken. Liz _was_ a blonde chick."

"Some blonde chick that has more money then she could ever spend, and a fake chest!" Erza collapsed back onto the couch with a morning bun in her hand.

Levy and Juvia stole glances, and started assuring Erza, "Juvia is sure that Jellal would never cheat on you. Gray-sama told Juvia about Jellal, and he is the most loyal and mature one of the group. He is like you Erza; he is the one person you can rely on being sober, when everyone else is drunk as hell."

"I agree. Gajeel told me the same thing about Jellal. Plus the guy also had his heart broken by a model, so he is not as trusting of women as well the others." Levy commented.

And then Lucy sealed the deal when she picked up her coffee, "And if he does dump you, we'll do the same thing to him, as we did to Kid; beat him senseless, then strip him and dump him in a public place." The two other girls nodded with Lucy as they sipped their coffee.

"So… Juvia thinks you should totally go for it!" Juvia exclaimed. "Now, Erza let's eat breakfast and then we can go and visit some monuments and such."

The three girls, who were still in their PJ's, all sat down on the floor ant ate their pastries with coffee.

"Whoever said that caffeine is bad for you can kiss my ass, because a good café au lait can always brighten up my spirits." Erza suddenly exclaimed.

"True that! And also whoever invented Starbucks is a pure genius. Especially, the skinny iced caramel macchiato two shots decaf, two shots regular." Levy contributed.

"With two percent skim milk." Juvia finished.

"Hey girls? How about we go a Starbucks for lunch, and then get to our concert? Its already noon."

Everyone glanced at the clock and realized that if they didn't get ready soon, then nothing was going to get done today.

"Sure Lu-chan! Let's go and get ready."

Thirty minutes later the four best friends met up in the lobby. They walked to the nearest Starbucks and just sat there people watching and enjoying themselves for quite some time. Then Erza's phone rang.

"Oh, girls it's two thirty already. We have to get going to the stage to get ready." Erza called out and the girls grabbed a taxi and drove to their concert.

**Sorry for the short chapter… I just wanted to have some Jerza drama and made this thing up… SORRY FOR THE SOUL EATER REFERENCE…. I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT BUT MY FINGERS JUST TOOK OVER AND TYPED THIS UP! **

**REVIEW OR I'LL GO Evil!LEVY ON YOU. AND THAT IS MUCH WORSE THEN Evil!ERZA or Evil!MIRAJANE! **

**AND READ RICH GIRLS IN A FAMOUS CITY! **


	15. DC concert part 1

**Thank you for all your reviews… even the ones that criticized me and my writing. Please continue writing your thoughts and ideas about and for this story.**

**I HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS… I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**ENJOY!**

**Lucy's POV**

"Levy-chan!" I shouted backstage. "Are you ready?! The first song is yours! AND ERZA! YOU TWO ARE YOU GUYS READY?! YOU DID YOUR VOCAL WARMUPS?!" I was worried. This was our first concert that I am not going to be singing. Thank the gods I can play both guitar and drums.

"Yah, Lu-chan! COMING!" Levy and Erza ran up to me, "What's up?"

"Are you guys ready? We are up in two."

"Yah. We are ready. Will you announce us?" Erza asked me.

"Sure. JUVIA! Lets do this!" Juvia ran over and we walked onto the stage into the blinding lights."

**Normal POV**

"Hey everyone!" Lucy walked on to the stage and grabbed the mic. "These next two song aren't going to be sung by me, but by Levy and Erza… Lucky for them I can play guitar and drums." Lucy smirked, "Without further ado, Levy!"

Lucy threw the microphone to Levy and walked back to were a guitar was waiting for Lucy. Levy grabbed the mic, and walked to the front of the stage waving, "Hey everyone! I am going to sing one of our brand new songs, that will be featured in our brand new album, "Bad Girls Don't Cry" that is coming out in two weeks, so please… Enjoy this song."

Levy started tapping her foot to the rhythm of the song as the other girls started playing their instruments.

"This song is for Gajeel"

**Bold – Levy **

**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
**

**He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
**

**He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
**

**And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

**He was a skater boy,**

**she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.**

**She had a pretty face**

**but her head was up in space.**

**She needed to come back down to earth.**

**Five years from now,**

**she sits at home**

**feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
**

**She turns on TV**

**and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
**

**She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
**

**She tags along, **

**Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

**He was a skater boy,**

**she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
**

**Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
**

**He was a skater boy, **

**she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
**

**Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**Sorry girl but you missed out.  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
**

**Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.**

**He's just a boy,**

**And I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
**

**We are in love.  
Haven't you heard? **

**How we rock each other's world?**

**I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**  
**I'll be backstage after the show.**

**I'll be at the studio **

**Singing the song we wrote**

**About a girl you used to know**

**I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**  
**I'll be backstage after the show.**

**I'll be at the studio **

**Singing the song we wrote **

**About a girl you used to know**

Levy finished the song with a bang as she threw her hands up in the air. The crowd cheered, and Levy felt, somewhere in her heart, that the song has gone through to the person she really sung it to.

The petite girl felt the smirk of her boyfriend from back stage. She gave him a quick smirk, and the smiled at the crowd. "Now, this is a special occasion, so our very own Erza Scarlet will be singing, with Lucy taking over the drums… Here she is!" Levy passed the microphone to a slightly blushing (**o.0) **Erza, and then walked over to where Lucy was holding out the guitar for her.

"Well… I don't know what to say…" Erza rubbed her neck a bit.

"What's the special occasion?" someone shouted out in the crowd.

"Ah, the special occasion.." Erza blushed a bit more, "Well this song is dedicated to someone who confessed to me yesterday. I guess that is the special occasion… I have been practicing this song for a while, so I hope you guys like it!"

"Oh," Erza added an after thought, "This song refers to my… um… "slightly" uncontrollable side… Like what I done with the people who went on the last tour with us…"

**Bold – Erza **_Italics – Everyone else_

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it.  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
**

**But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

**Yo-u said "Hey,**  
**What's your name? "**  
**It took one look**  
**And now we're not the same**  
**Yeah you said "Hey."**  
**And since that day**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And you're the one to blame**

_(Yeah)_**  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I**

**Last night I blacked out I think**  
**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**  
**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**  
**I woke up with a new tattoo**  
**Your name was on me and my name was on you**  
**I would do it all over again**

**Yo-u said "Hey,**  
**What's your name? "**  
**It took one look**  
**And now we're not the same**  
**Yeah you said "Hey."**  
**And since that day**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And you're the one to blame**

_(Yeah)_**_  
_And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**  
**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**

_(Yeah)_**  
_And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I_  
I smile  
I-I  
**_(The reason)_** The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I**

Erza finished the song to a completely silent audience, which then burst into cheers that echoed throughout the whole town. Everyone remembered the fiasco last year, where the girls got a contract for a tour across the United States with a petty boy band, and how one of them pissed Erza and Mirajane off… Poor, poor, poor people.

The girls bowed, waved and walked off the stage with Erza handing off the microphone to Natsu. When the red head passed by Jellal, he whispered into her ear, "You'll have to tell me what happened the last tour." And he walked on to the stage.

When the girls were completely out of the view of the audience, they all laughed remembering what Erza had done on their last tour.

"Hahahaha, Juvia thinks that song fits Erza perfectly. I'm a crazy bitch; I do what I want when I feel like it… Hahahaha, yes, because everyone is too scared to try to stop Erza."

"Yes… Juvia's right. Remember the time that they pissed off Lu-chan too? Oh, goodness, sparks flew that fateful day!" Levy laughed along with the others.

"And I think that is exactly what the idiots called us, crazy bitches, right Erza?" Lucy turned to the also laughing red-head.

"Yah… That is what they called us…. Remember their manager? The guy shited his pants, when he insulted us in front of Mira… Poor guy… What was his name again?"

"It was like Laxus or something… Drear? I can't remember."

The girls laughed for a bit more, until they were ushered into their limo with the boys to go to the airport.

**Hey! I am reminding all of you of what I posted in like chapter 3 or maybe 4 when Levy threatened the boys about how the last band that went on tour with them ended up penniless, and totally stripped of any social status. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANA KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE SONG CHOISES AND WHO SUNG THEM!**

**I am starting high school in 12 hours… Wish me luck, cuz I will be trying to make an impression like Erza does when she enters a room… I'll tell you how that goes next chappy! **

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER Sk8r Boi or Smile… Both songs are by Avril Lavinge and I am just using them for the sake of this fanfic… **

**If I owned Fairy Tail Gajeel would have already confessed to Levy, and Levy would have kissed Gajeel… They haven't yet… So add the two together. **


	16. The DC Concert part 2

**I am very sorry for not updating sooner. And I am very sorry for all my excuses… **

**To all of you who wished me good luck in high school: IT WENT AMAZINGLY! I walked in late in all my classes, EVERYONE turned to look at me, I immediately said my name to the teacher, smiling of course, and when the teacher turned around, I did the Erza glare at everyone. Now… Everyone is being super careful around me… **

**And all of you will get a kick out of this. When we did personal introductions I said that the most important thing to me was nakama. Those three persons who understood what I meant are now my good friends…. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE AMAZING AUTHOR ironandpen WHO EVEN AFTER TERRIBLE HARDSHIPS, AND LOOSING ALL HOPE, STILL HAS THE MIGHT AND COURAGE TO WRITE AND SHIP GaLe! PLEASE PM HER AND SEND HER ALL THE MORAL SUPPORT AND GOOD WHISHES AS YOU CAN! AND READ HER STORY Enchantment TOO! **

***Spoiler alert* IF YOU DO NOT READ THE MANGA, OR ARE NOT UPTODAY YET DO NOT READ THIS AND SKIP DOWN TO THE STORY**

** _OH MY GOSH! YEAH! GO NATSU! BEAT THEIR ASSES! TAKE THAT YOU 3__rd__ GEN DRAGONS SLAYERS AND YOU WEAK DRAGON FORCE! HA! HAHAHAHAH! NATSU AND FAIRY TAIL FOREVER! *_now say that in an obnoxious voice shouting and screaming your head off, and jumping up and down throwing your plush Plue up and down* That is what I did when I read the latest chappy! **

**Please enjoy this next chapter!**

Gajeels POV

As I listened to Levy sing, I realized who the song was really addressed to… Sue… Who, was walking through the back door, holding out her backstage pass to the guards. She walked up to him and smiled sadly.

"So what's up skater boy?" She smiled at him and called me by my old nickname.

"What did you wanted to talk about Sue?" I got straight to the point.

"Just make sure that you listen to what your heart tells you this time. Listen to yourself and to her, only. And if her friends disagree, unless she disagrees too, don't you dare listen to them you got that?" Sue smiled ruefully at me. "Make sure that you don't break her heart by not following her through the fire."

I was taken back by her mini speech, "I promise. She is really that important to me, the more we open up, the more in love I fall."

Sue really smiled for the first time, "I'm glad you have someone now Gajeel. It'll do you good. Well, I got to go now; my friends are waiting for me." She turned to head out and then glanced back, "Break a leg on your tour." She smiled again, and walked out.

I was frozen for the next couple minutes just thinking about what Sue said. I was jolted awake by Natsu who was calling me to the stage.

"Dude you alright?" He seemed genuinely concerned for me.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just talked to Sue." I answered as I got ready to go onstage.

"You better tell us later what happened." Then Natsu ran walked on to the stage as the girls walked off.

"Hey… Well that was quite a song by Erza wouldn't you agree?" The crowd cheered as we all got set up. "Tonight we have two new songs, just like the girls… I hope you guys enjoy them too!" Natsu turned to me, and I nodded to tell him to start.

**Bold – Natsu ** _Italics – Everyone else_

**Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.**

Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, it's just a game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business let's skip foreplay.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head.

Break it down. _Ay-oh_**. Come on. **_Ay-oh. Ay-oh_**.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. **_Ay-oh. Ay-oh._** Come on.  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.**

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.

"NOW EVERYBODY!" Natsu shouted, and held out the microphone to the audience who were now singing along.**  
**

**In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head**

Natsu finished the song and smiled at the cheering crowd. "Now for the next song."

**Bold – Natsu **_Italics – Everyone else _

__**When I see you  
I run out of words to say **_(oh oh)_**  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay **_(oh oh)_****

I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father?  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun

I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful

_**[Colby O'Donis]**_**  
Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away (yeah)  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie**

_**[Akon]**_**  
I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

_**[Akon & Colby O'Donis]**_**  
You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful**

Kardinal told you  
Whether the sky blue or yellow  
This fella ain't that mellow  
If it ain't about you _(you)_**  
Hourglass shape make the place go **_(ooohhh)_**  
Waistline makes my soldier salute  
I'mma brute **_(brute)_**  
High from your high heel game  
High heels push up ya ass last name  
And you livin' in the fast lane  
Eyes like an angel **_(goddess)_**  
Watch my yellin' as she undress  
Spotless, heartless, bad to the bone  
Make me wanna go put me in the triple-X zone **_(zone)_**  
Lames don't know how to talk to you  
So let me walk with you, hold my hand  
I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress  
Not like a hooker, but more like a princess  
Queen, empress, president  
Pull anywhere you go on Earth  
'Cause your beautiful **_(okay?)_****

I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you _(ohh yeah)_**  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful _(so beautiful)  
_**So damn beautiful **_(so beautiful)_****

You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful

Where'd you come from? You're outta this world to me  
You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be _(oooh wee) (ohh ohh)_****

I never wanna see you cry cry cry _(don't cry)_**  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie **_(oh yeah)_**  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry **_(ohhhh)_**  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie **_(lieee)_****

I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you _(ooh yeah)_**  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful

Natsu finished, "So, I hope all of you enjoyed this concert, and I really hope that all of you watch our NY concert in two days, because we sold out Madison Square Garden!" Natsu waved to the audience, and walked off with the rest of the band members.

The whole group then was ushered into the limo by Mirajane, and they drove off to the airport.

**Hope you guys enjoyed… The first song is "In My Head" by Jason DeRulo, and the second "Beautiful" by Akon. **

**Please review, I would like to know what you thought, flames welcome… I don't take offence and I don't report them. I just take the advice, and try to improve. **


	17. The Secrets of the Past

**I am sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot going on… And I mean, A LOT! Like the evil thing called high school. And the single most evil English teacher ever! And my advanced Geometry honors math class… sorry for not updating in almost two months. **

**But enough of my whining… HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

Lucy's POV.

We were sitting in my jet ready for take-off. It was a measly two hours by plane, but I still prefer to travel in total style. No busses for me. Not in your life time. I sat down with my laptop, planning to make the schedule for the upcoming stops, but then I got interrupted.

"Oi! Bunny-girl! Are you guys going to tell us about the last band who went on tour with?" Gajeel yelled at me from wherever he was sitting.

I looked over to were Erza was planning to take a nap on Jellal, "You up for the retelling Erza"

The red-head yawned and smirked, "Are you sure you want to hear this story Gajeel? You might get nightmares."

"Don't insult me woman!" Gajeel shouted back.

"I am serious." Erza turned to me, "Are you sure you want to share the story with them?' She asked.

I sighed, "Yeah… They need the warning not to mess with Mira."

"Well, it all happened when we got our first tour…. Our recording studio, "Fairy Tail" suggested that we go on a tour with another of their bands, so the CEO hooked us up with the band being managed by his grandson, Laxus Drear. His band "The Thunder God Tribe" was made up of Bixlow, Evergreen and Freed." Erza began talking as the guys crowded around her.

"Our manger!?" Gray exclaimed, with his eyes wide, "I didn't know he was in a band."

Erza glared at the brunette, "I was getting to that." Gray shrunk back, and the girl continued her story.

"So yes, Freed was too in the band. The only reason that he still has a job is because he stuck up for Mira, and she got him an opening. But anyways, we and the Thunder God Tribe were about three weeks into our US tour, and had three stops left until we would get back to Magnolia. What happened was the guy, Bixlow, insulted me. So I insulted him back, and he slunk off to Laxus, who was at the time flirting with Mira. Bixlow told him that I insulted him, and Laxus ased Mira 'why wont you go out with me, you manager of a group of whores'."

Everyone gasped, knowing that insulting the band would leave you in a hospital for days.

"So Mirajane went psycho-rage on his ass. She started insulting them, and called the whole band into the room with her, and told us that Laxus called us a group of whores. While I was beating Bixlow up, and Mira knocking Laxus out, Levy and Lucy went rageing to the press and to Lucy's influential father. Within two days, Levy dug up about four files full of shit on the manager and the band, and Evergreen managed to call us sluts, and get sent to the hospital by Mira too. Why freed is here now, is because on the third day after the first fight happened, he came into Mira's room, dropped to his knees and thoughtfully apologized for his whole band. But what we need to warn you about is when Levy brought the files to Mira she immediately released it into the press, holding only the 2 page document that Levy could find on Freed. Right after she did that, she called the CEO of Fairy Tail Recording Compony himself and told him exactly what happened. Later that day "The Thunder God Tribe" lost their contract. A month later, Mira put in a good word about Freed, and he got you managing project."

I glanced over to where Erza was finishing telling her story. "That's slightly wrong Erza1" Everyone looked at me.

"Oh? What did I miss."

I smirked aready to permanently give the guys nightmares, "_I _put Bixlow in the hospital after he told me I was a fucking slut. _You _broke Evergreen's arm after she called all of us whores whose boyfriends rightfully dumped them."

Erza nodded, "Yes, thank you Lucy. That's what really happened. Bixlow called Lucy a slut, she sent him to the hospital with two concussions and a pair of fractured ribs, and a day later Evergreen called Lucy a fucking bitch, and that landed her in the emergency with a broken arm. Hm…" Erza looked thoughtful of a moment, "This story turned out to be more of a worning not to mess with us, not Mira…. But still you get the point." Erza smiled at the four guys, who were frozen in their spots and shivering in fear.

Levy came up Gajeel and sat in his lap, curling up to him, "Don't worry. I will make sure that they don't hurt you.' She said as she sated nodding off to sleep.

Juvia too fell asleep on Gray, and the two bands flew to New York City, to their next concert.

**I KNOW I KNOW! This is one of my worst chapters! Short and a filler! I'll try to make the next one better! Please review and give me suggestions! **

**REVIEW GOD DAMN IT! **


	18. AN

Hey everyone! I am very sorry… but this isn't an update. I have a very major case of writers block, and I cannot even write a small 500 word drabble. So I need all of your guy's help. Review or PM me suggestion of songs, fanfics, movies, articles, prompts, tumbrls, pics, suggestions, anything. I desperately need it…

And just for fun whoever gives me a suggestion, and gets me out of this ditch, I will write a Soul Eater of Fairy Tail one-shot… Any pairing you want…(even GraLu *shudders*)

So please? I am posting this on all of my fanfics, so it reaches as many people as it can…

Pretty please? I'm not going to even go evil!Levy on anyone…


	19. The City that Never Sleeps

**Authors note: Guys… I am so sorry. I deserve every single rage and flame that you throw at me. I wasn't writing because I was busy with stupid English class, and also because I literally had zero inspiration… So… As a present to all of you, I will be updating all, (most… some?) of my stories… **

**THE LATEST CHAPTER! OH MY GODS! THE LATEST CHAPPTER! DID EVERYONE NOTICE THAT LUCY'S EYES WERE WEIRD?! IT WASN'T JUST ME?! **

**Anyways… I am not the king of an enormous fandom full of amazing people, and anime otaku's. **

**Here is the story!**

The flight to New York was uneventful. After Erza told them the story of their previous tour, the band drifted off to sleep. Lucy was the only one to stay up, planning the next two stops after New York; London, and Paris.

"Lets see… I know that we are going to need an extra day in London, for sure, and probably an extra 2 days in Paris…" Lucy was quietly talking to herself, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she quietly picked up, not bothering to look at the caller ID, focusing soully on trying to register her jet for a spot at a private garage in London.

"Hello Lucy."

Lucy almost dropped her phone, "Father? What are you doing calling me at… 10 pm?!"

"I was just informed that you will be in New York for the next 3 days. I will send a limousine to pick you up at the… You will be staying at the Hilton, right?" Jude replied.

Lucy sighed, "Yes father, the band will be staying at the Hilton, and if you wouln't mind, could you please tell me what is it that we will be discussing?'

It was Jude's turn to sigh, "What? A father can't request to see his only daughter?"

Lucy smiled a bit, "Yes, of course you can Father. I will be ready by 10."

"Good night Lucy. Sleep well."

"Good night Father." And with those words, Lucy hung up.

Lucy thought back to her whole relationship with her father. One thing for certain, it wasn't easy. Form the day her mom died, to the day that he paid Loke to bring her back, to the day that they got back on neutral terms. It wasn't easy, that's for sure.

Lucy smiled. _But it was worth it, _she then thought, remembering her birthday last year, and the jet. They still had a lot of problems, and were still a very dysfunctional family, but they were working to get better.

Lucy closed her laptop, and looked out one of the windows, "The city that never sleeps, huh?" she saw the glowing that could be seen even past the thick clouds that surrounded the sky and the city.

* * *

The bands safely landed in the FDR airport, and were whisked away to the hotel. Everyone was still extremely tired from their concert, and everyone didn't even change, but all collapsed in bed as soon as they found them.

The next morning was chaotic. Lucy woke up at 9:30, and when she realized that she had 30 minutes to get ready she freaked. Taking a 5 minutes shower, she threw on the fist pair of jeans, and a top she could grab from her bag, and ran down the hall to Mira's room.

"Mira! Mira-Jane Strauss! Mira!" she was pounding on the door for a good 2 minutes, waking up the whole hallway in the process.

A sleepy Mira came out, "Yes Lucy? Why do you hate me so?"

Lucy smiled remembering their inside joke, "Listen, Mira.. My dad called me yesterday. He is sending a limo, so don't wait up for me ok? I'll be here for dinner."

Mira yawned, "Is that it? I thought there was a fire with the entire racket you were making."

"The car is coming in 15 minutes, and the last time I went somewhere alone without telling you, I had police chasing me." Lucy looked at Mira, just slightly mad.

Mira laughed, "Good point. Fine, you can go. See you tonight."

Lucy smiled at Mira, and rushed back to her room, grabbing her phone, and calling for coffee, and a morning bun.

When she sat down to do her make up two seconds later, Levy walked into her room.

"Lu-chan? You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah Levy. I'm fine. Just my dad sent a car to pick me up at 10. and I need to do this." Lucy looked at her best friend through the mirror, and batted her eyelashes to get the mascara to settle. "Ok. How do I look?"

Levy looked at the gorgeous blonde, "Fantastic. And tell Natsu where you are going. Or else he will freak."

Lucy laghed, "Yeah, he would, wouldn't he?" she grabbed her purse, and walked over to the door, where her coffee and pastry already arrived.

Grabbing the to-go cup, and the bun, she held open the door for Levy who was also walking out of her room.

"Ok… See you tonight Lu-chan. Have fun!"

Lucy smiled, and walked over to Natsu's room, knocking at t he door, before noticing it was left open, and walking in.

Natsu was sitting shirtless on the couch, stuffing his face with the food that he ordered too.

Lucy blushed, and Natsu glanced over, noticing that someone was staring at him.

"Ah, Luce…" he smirked, "Like what you see?" he laughed at the blushing girl.

"No. I just came in to tell you, that I will be probably gone until dinner." Lucy said, still scarlet. _Well, at least the tabloids give him the credit he deserves. That 8-pack is fucking hot. _

Natsu laughed a bit more, "Ah. Ok… I thought you just came to get some. Anyways, I'm taking you out to dinner, ok?"

Lucy smiled, "Can't wait. Now, I really got to run. See you tonight." She smiled, and left eating her morning bun on the elevator down.

* * *

Lucy got out of the limo after the 50 minutes ride to an enormous mansion right outside the city. She steeled her nerves and smiled.

"I can do this." She told herself and knocked at the door.

Two seconds the door opened, and Lucy was engulfed in a hug.

"We missed you princess Lucy." Virgo, her personal maid, while she still lived at the place greeted her.

Right behind Virgo stood Capricorn, Mrs. Stuppeto, and the rest of the staff. Hugs were exchanged by everyone. While Lucy still lived at her fathers' she spent her whole childhood with the staff, and when she ran away the whole household secretly supported her.

Suddenly the staff split apart, and Lucy saw her father for the first time in months, walking down the stairs, and up to Lucy.

"Father.." Lucy smiled as he opened his arms, encircling her in a hug.

"I missed you Lucy."

* * *

At noon, the group, excluding Lucy, finally got out of bed. They all met downstairs in a private dining room to discuss their plans for the next 3 days.

As Natsu sat down, he looked desperately towards the girls. "I need help. Do any of you know a good place in this enormous city for a date?"

Juvia laughed a bit, "Natsu… Juvia thinks you are acting like you have never been to New York before. Just take her to your favorite place."

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair… "Yeah… that's the thing."

Erza gasped and looked at Jellal, "You guys have neer been to New York?!"

Gajeel was the one who answered. "Nope. Never. None of us. That's why we wanted to spend an extra day here after our concert. This is the most famous city in the country."

Mira took charge, "Ok. Well that's set. This is Lucy's city. Without her we aren't doing any touring. So I suggest today we practice for the concert, get the list of songs we are going to do, and then tomorrow we'll spend the day exploring the city."

"But where should I take Lucy?!" Natsu wailed, acting like a total child.

Levy was the first one with an idea. "Take her to Serendipity 3. That's he favorite restaurant ever. She and her mom used to go there when she was little."

Natsu grinned, "Thanks Levy. I owe you one."

**Authors Note: So? What do you think guys? Good enough for a review? And sorry again! And just wait until I get my other stories updated! **


End file.
